


Healing

by Silverwoulf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, And taking some time to do so, Angst, At least for the relationship, Aurors feel so guilty, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Fluff, Graves falls fast and hard, Graves is a softy, Graves warms up to the beasts, Hurt/Comfort, I do not know exactly where I am going with this, Inspired by mto-art, M/M, Newt's Beasts help, Picquery and Graves are good friends, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, They love him, This is manly about him healing, Will tag things later I need to get to work, and needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwoulf/pseuds/Silverwoulf
Summary: Newt can't go home because there is still someone missing and he can't stand the idea of Director Graves being lost and wounded somewhere. He joins the search, and brings his creatures along. Thank Merlin for that because they do most of the work.Graves learns to live with what happened, and heals. Newt and his creatures help a lot.





	1. Of Goblins

His plan had been to go straight home to write and publish his book but as the events of the last two days kept repeating themselves in his mind he always came to a halt at the same problem.  
What happened to the real Graves? Had Grindlewald killed him because unlike with Polyjuice Potion the man wouldn't have to be kept alive? Or was he still alive, hidden away somewhere?

For how little he cared about humans, he worried over a man he didn't know. Madame Picquery had not asked her Aurors to search for Graves. At least not while they had been down the subway station. It made him wonder if the man was even real but how would Grindlewald have infiltrated MACUSA if he wasn't. You could not walk into MACUSA and change everyone's memory to set yourself up as the head of MACUSA's Department of Magical Law Enforcement.   
There were also the memories of Theseus talking about an other Auror in US he had met and kept in contact with.   
Graves had been real, and nobody had realised that the man had been impersonated by the darkest wizard of their time. 

Newt hurt for the man, that quite possibly was locked up somewhere, wounded and dying. He recognised this ache in his chest. He felt it so often for the maltreated creatures he had found during his travels.   
With that thought he gathered his resolve, grabbed his case, no matter that Madame Picquery told him to get it out of New York, and made for the Woolworth Building. He would inquire about Graves and if needs must find him himself. No one lost would be left as such on his watch.

 

Picquery was not pleased to see him back but she was willing to listen to him.   
“Are you looking for Mr. Graves?”  
She frowned at him for a long moment.   
“Yes, but while it is of no concern to you Mr. Scamander, the search has yielded nothing.”   
“I... I want to help.”  
“He is not one of your beasts!”

He was taken aback by now angry she sounded but looking at her, really taking her in, he saw that she blamed herself.

“No he isn't but the more people are looking the better and maybe an outside eye that does not know him might see something others won't.”

With a sigh she sat down her unfeeling mask slipping a bit as Newt glimpsed worry, fear, and tiredness. He wasn't the only one that had been kept up all night wondering about the man.   
Her eyes wandered about his form and finally locked on his case. He twitched worried she might take it from him again.

“Is there a creature in there that might help?”  
“N... no.”  
“Shame.”

Yes it was but none of his creatures could be of any help in tracking the man. While some people tried to use Nifflers to search for special items of value the little creatures did care little for specific things. They wanted everything shiny and would never leave a thing behind if possible.   
He thought back at how excited Gnarlak had been about Pickett but even a Bowtruckle was of no use if they did not need to open a lock of any kind.

“Gnarlak!” he shouted standing up.  
Madame Picquery startled at his shout.  
“I asked him about Graves, and what he said... he said asking these things might get me killed. He knew that Grindlewald was impersonating Graves!”

Both he and the president made for the door. While Newt never cared for his appearance, the well dressed, poised woman did but in this moment the chance of finding Graves overruled pretence. They rushed into the department of Magical Law Enforcement. Aurors stared after them and when they came to a skidding halt – in Newts case – the men and women stood up to get a better look.

“Find the goblin Gnarlak! Bring him in. He might know more about Director Graves whereabouts.”

In a flutter of movement Aurors formed groups to hunt down the goblin, they rushed out and soon silence settled over the department again.   
“Madame President might we take this to the office while we wait for further reports?”  
“Of course O'Brien!”

Standing where he was Newt wasn't sure if he should follow after them or not but at the door Picquery threw one harsh look over her shoulder and he rushed to follow.  
When the door closed behind him he took his time to look around. Cabinets were filled with magical artefacts, awards, certificates, and endless rows of books and scrolls. The table in the middle was littered with paperwork. Some of it spilling onto the floor where it spread out. 

“Oh my!”  
“He will be livid when he comes back.” 

Newt blinked at them. Wondering what they were on about. Picquery picked up on his confusion a slight, if crooked smile forming on her lips.

“Percival was rather known for being pedantic when it came to paperwork. Made sure none of us could make even the slightest mistake. Would have to rewrite the whole report again. Seems like Grindlewald wasn't that fond of paperwork.”

 

“We send out every Senior Auror we could spare. Smith, Jones, and I stayed behind. Wilson is out on a mission of her own. Where did you get the idea to question Gnarlak from, Madame President?”  
“Scamander had some interaction with him, and apparently he let something slip.”

The tall Auror turned to Newt. It always surprised the Magizoologist when people only seemed to take him really in when they were prompted. He tried to blend in with people but found it still startling. Maybe it was just the strange feeling he got when they stared at him like that. 

“Well, hope something comes off it. I fear the longer we take to find him the higher the chances get for him to be found dead.”


	2. Of Bowtruckles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry. I wanted to upload this on Thursday but I had my aptitude test on Friday and was a bit all over the day on Thursday.
> 
> Next will be up Thursday, promise.

Eventually one group found the goblin and brought him in. Questioning him sadly brought nothing forward. He just grinned at the Aurors.

“May I?” asked Newt.  
He wasn't sure what he could achieve but he had to try.  
“Might as well.”

Keeping his eyes on the floor Newt shuffled into the room.  
“Well look at that. Thought you'd scuttled off to good old Blighty again.”  
“No Mr. Gnarlak there is still something to do here. So let me ask again, what can you tell me about Mr. Graves?”  
“What's in it for me?”

O'Brien appeared at Newt's shoulder glaring down at the goblin.  
“We won't charge you for what you've been doing as we found you.”

Newt saw the slight twitch around Gnarlak's eyes. They had him.  
“Fine!”, he snarled, “I only know that Grindlewald has done something in an old factory building. No idea what, wasn't keen on stepping on that man's toes, ya know.”

 

They got the exact location from him and moved on the building. In all the chaos to find the Director as fast as possible Newt had managed to tag along. Keeping to the sidelines he watched Aurors place charms and spells around the area to keep muggles and wizards out. They searched for traps and spells that might endanger them but found none.

In the end O'Brien who had been in charge of the search from the beginning gave the order to move in. The tension rang high but nothing happened. No traps or spells were activated that they overlooked. Still no Auror let up, wands always at the ready.  
Newt followed behind making sure not to get in anyone's way. He scanned the building.  
There were crates but nothing more. Aurors looked into the crates one by one but nobody believed to find the Director there. Still there could be things found that might help with finding out more about Grindlewald and his plans.

Moving around the Magizoologist peered into some of them but could not make anything off the artefacts within. Standing in the middle of the hall he turned in a circle. It definitely was a disappointment to not having found the man.  
Sighing he turned to leave only to be stopped by Pickett giving away a loud chitter. The Bowtruckle peered out of his hiding place tugging at the lapel of Newt's coat. Frowning down at the little creature Newt placed a finger close to him so he could move into his open hand.

Pickett gestured and chittered wildly. Still confused as to what exactly he wanted Newt waited till he had finished. Giving out one last huff Pickett tugs harder this time so Newt lets himself be directed at the lapel of his cloak.  
The Bowtruckle drags him to the wall on their left were crates are stacked high against it. Following the again insisting chittering of Pickett Newt starts to move the crates out of the way.  
Tina and O'Brien soon come to help him and together they make fast work of it. The wall shows no signs of anything being there but Newt picks Pickett up again and sets him down on the ground. There the little creature moves about a bit and soon finds what he had been looking for. A thin arm is shoved into a small crack and one tiny twist later they hear a click.

The Magizoologist grabs his Bowtruckle up again as both Tina and O'Brien move forward to push the door open.  
“Damn No-Maj contraption!” murmurs the Senior Auror.  
Maybe they should train Aurors to look for other things that are not just magic too thinks Newt but all thoughts leave him as they manage to get the door open.  
O'Brien takes out his wand, right hand stretched out behind him to signal to them to stay behind. They do not know what awaits them but the sight before them certainly won't leave them for a long time.

 

On the floor, arms shackled above his bowed head lays a man. His hair is dark, greying at the sides, clothes hang in blood darkened stripes of his thin form.  
Two senior Aurors and a healer rush towards him and start casting spell after spell. O'Brien is the first to dare touch the man. He gently lifts the head breath catching in his throat.  
“It's him! Mercy Lewis, it's the Director!”  
The reaction is instant. Outside the room Aurors start to close in on the door trying to catch a glimpse of the missing man. Jones, the second Senior Auror, springs to her feet and starts shouting orders.  
“Get the news out to the President, and inform St. Bartholomew this instant!”

Even with all the noise there was no reaction from Graves. He didn't move or wake when the healer gently freed his hands and lowered his arms. His wand flitted over the torn skin around his wrists.  
“This is bad.” he muttered.  
Graves was breathing but barely so and every breath rattled even as slight as they were. His skin was sickly pale underneath the blood and bruises.  
“We need to get him to the hospital as fast as possible. His state is far from stable, and we found him just in time.”

 


	3. Of Nifflers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, leaving Kudos, and commenting. I love you all!

“We truly are in your debt Mr. Scamander!”  
Newt's eyes shortly held Madame Picquery's before they settled on her shoulder. She had actually hugged him as soon as she had seen him. It was a private waiting room so the woman did not have to pretend. Her eyes shone with relieve, gratefulness, and worry. Things that everyone in the room seemed to feel.

The healers had stabilised Graves but he still wasn't out of danger. He had been tortured extensively, had been starved, nearly bled dry, and his magic was drained. They did not know how much damage there was. While they knew that his left lower arm was damaged beyond any healing charm, and that his right leg would need a long time and patience to heal, there were chances that the torture had done more than that. Nerve and brain damage could only be diagnosed when the patient was awake. Something they weren't even sure Graves would ever be.

“It wasn't really me.”  
“Yes, your Bowtruckle. I have been informed. I am seriously reconsidering my stand on these creatures of yours.”  
It was meant as a slight joke but hope still bloomed in Newt's chest. He hoped so much to change the view wizards had on magical creatures. If he could change the presidents mind on them all hope might not be lost.  
“What are your plans now Mr. Scamander?”

Oh Newt wasn't sure. He wanted to stay. Seeing Mr. Graves in that room, unresponsive and practically dead to the world had pulled at his heart strings but he did not know if he was welcome.  
“I... I should get back home.”  
“Let me rephrase that Mr. Scamander. What is it that you want to do now?”  
“I would like to stay.”  
“It is the least we can do to allow you a longer stay.”  
Newt looked up surprised.  
“Th... thank you.”

“Should get him some permits though. The Director will have my head if Scamander stays and hasn't done his paperwork.”  
They both turn to O'Brien. The man was sitting on a chair, legs spread while, vest and the top two buttons of his shirt undone, an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips. He had regained control of his Aurors after Graves had been taken to the hospital and after finishing up at the factory he had taken place on the chair. Every once in a while an Auror came to report to him but he did not move.  
“Not going to disappoint that man any further.”  
It was what a lot of people within MACUSA seemed to think. That they all had let down Percival Graves by not realising that he had been impersonated.

 

Not wanting to bother both Goldstein sisters any further Newt placed his case in the corner of the waiting room. They both had insisted that it was fine but Tina had been rather shaken up by the whole rescue so Newt did not want to intrude.  
O'Brien had transfigured a chair into a table and worked from there. They both spoke little but were reluctant to leave without any further news of change.  
The President came by twice a day to sit by the Directors bedside. Neither of the men had dared to step into the room yet.  
While Newt felt that it wasn't his place O'Brien clearly felt that he had no right. The Magizoologist had sometimes heard him mutter to himself. How they should have known, how they should have found him sooner. He, like many other Senior Aurors, seemed to take it really hard.

 

A week later the Niffler escaped. The thieving pest had found it's way out of his case and had slipped under the door into Graves' room. Both men stared at each other and moved with a single purpose. They needed to get the beast out of there and back into Newt's case.

Upon opening the door both looked at the man laying there.  
His chest rose steadily, his skin was less grey but still very pale. They had brought his hair and beard to order but had not shaved it off or shorn the sides short. His left arm was heavily bandaged but apart from that all physical damaged seemed to have been healed.

“Oh.”  
The exclamation was so silent that Newt would have missed it if he hadn't been standing directly next to O'Brien. He could see the man's hands twitch at his sides as if he wanted to step closer and touch but didn't dare.  
And then the spell was broken as the Niffler clambered up the bed and underneath the blankets. Shocked both men moved closer but neither dared to lift the blankets. That would have been far too much of an intrusion.

“Come out of there you puffering pest. There isn't even anything for you to steal here.”  
But the Niffler wouldn't listen moving up the sleeping man's chest.  
“Well he isn't on his pants any more!”  
With that the Auror grabbed the blanket and slowly pulled it down. There the Niffler sat his paws around a pendant that he had dug out of the man's clothing.

“What...”, O'Brien shoved the beast to the side and grabbed the pendant.  
Frowning further he pulled at it and tugged it loose. The moment the last piece of the chain left Graves' skin the man took a deep stuttering breath.  
“Mr. Graves, sir?”, whispered the Auror staring at his boss.

Dark brown eyes flew open and with surprising speed Graves grabbed onto O'Brien's shirt dragging him in. He tried to move his left arm but a strained moan ripped from his lips and he folded in on himself.  
“It's alright sir. You are save. We are at St. Bartholomew.”  
The Senior Auror still stood bend over the bed, his shirt held in an unrelenting grip not allowing him any movement. He looked frightened.

 


	4. Of Demiguises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been far too long! I am so sorry about this horribly long wait but I fell of the face of the earth a few times (moved to a different fandom that I abandoned too) and hit a serious spell of motivation eating depression. 
> 
> And now instead of working on my NaNo novel I wrote this in about 2 hours while rewatching Fantastic Beasts again (that movie is playing at least twice a week). Which is good for you but not my word count and progress. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, leaving a Kudos and/or comment.
> 
> I hope you like it I feel my writing has suffered a bit.

Graves struggled to draw in air as his eyes flitted around the room searching for something but not finding it. He was still curled into himself but neither his eyes nor his grip relented what they were doing. For a moment the dark eyes seemed to settle on Newt but they were unfocused and with a frown the wounded man kept on looking around.

A healer came running into the room called by the spells cast onto the bed to inform them immediately should their patient’s condition change. She shoved Newt aside and tried the same with O’Brien only to realise that Graves was not letting go of the man. Frowning at her patient she lifted her wand.  
Instantly the brown eyes fixated on her wand. She did not seem to be aware of it though and began casting a simple diagnostic charm but before she could cast it Graves lunged forward grabbing her wand. The movement unbalanced him and he toppled over the side of his bed.  
Thankfully Graves didn’t crash onto the floor as hard as he should have because an invisible force seemed to hold him. Everyone stared frozen in confusion, even Graves seemed to be holding his breath for a moment before he cast a stunner at the nurse.

Struggling onto his knees Graves tried to push himself up. With a strangled moan he let go of the wand, body collapsing to the side as his eyes rolled back into his head. Again the invisible force kept him from hitting the ground too hard.

“Thank you Dougal,” whispered Newt as he stepped closer to help lower the man fully down.  
The Demiguise showed himself, patting Graves’ arm as his big golden eyes looking at O’Brien. Stroking the silvery fur Newt too looked at the Auror.

“What in deliverance name was that all about?”  
“It’s quite oblivious, isn’t it?” asked Newt starring confused at the Auror, “Mr. Graves has just woken from a magically induced sleep after being captured and tortured by Grindlewald in an unknown place. Naturally he would seek to defend himself by attacking and fleeing.”

O’Brien simply stared at Newt confusion written all over his features. He had seen civilians react in a similar manner after they had been freed but neither had he ever expected to see the Director of Magical Security in such a state nor had had he expected a man like Scamander to know about such things.

“Animals react much in the same manner. If they find the strength and opportunity they will attack so they can flee. It’s only natural wouldn’t you agree?”

Of course the man would draw such knowledge from his illegal handling of magical beasts. It was his passion and job.  
Sighing O’Brien kneeled down beside them all to lift the fallen man from the floor. He was amongst the tallest Auror’s and Graves had lost so much weight that it was easy to hold the man up while Scamander scrambled to his feet to untangle the sheets.  
They both settled the man down again, drawing the thin but magically heated sheet up to his chest. Both men sighed at the same time.

Turning around O’Brien cast a wordless Reneverate onto the healer and helped her to her feet. She looked flustered and after a short explanation from the Auror she seemed to gain some control over herself.

“My sincerest apologies for causing all of this. I had not expected him to be this mobile considering his how severe his wounds are and how little strength there should be within him. That he was able to cast a successful stunning spell with an unfamiliar wand is astonishing,” she said upon raising her wand again.  
The diagnostic charms said little to both O’Brien and Newt as they were very specific and never used by none healers.  
“While he is simply unconscious this time the amount of movement he has forced himself through has set the healing progress on both his arm and leg back severely. Thankfully his magical core has not suffered further from the cast magic.”

 

Newt looked up at her at that. He had not known that Graves’ core had been damaged. They had only said that he was severely drained and would need to rebuild his strength both magically and physically.  
Looking at the other man Newt could see that he had not known about this either. There was pain in his eyes off that the Mazoologist was certain. He himself had never suffered from a damaged magical core but Theseus had after the war: his mind in such disarray that it had affected his core and thus damaging it. It had taken Theseus a long time to recuperate and during that time he had been in a lot of pain because of it.

“He will heal, won’t he?” asked O’Brien looking more lost by the minute.  
Turning around to them the healer sighed. She put her wand away again while she seemed to consider her next words.  
“I have clear permission to talk to you about Director Graves’ condition Senior Auror O’Brien but I cannot say the same about Mr. Scamander here.”  
“Oh… of course… I – I will wait outside then,” said Newt.  
“Stay Mr. Scamander. I do not know why but it seems you and your beasts are always there when the Director needs you to be.”  
Huffing the healer crossed her arms frowning at both of them. Newt could not even look in her direction so instead he focused on Dougal who had settled down beside him. Carding his fingers through the soft fur helped ground both of them. New York had brought them far more excitement than they both liked.

“Fine!” she groused, “Will his core heal? Yes, but only with rest and patience. Will his body heal? For the most part yes, but again only with rest and patience. His arm is another matter entirely because the damage is beyond anyone’s ability to heal. There will be always some damage left there as we were unable to set neither bone nor tendon right. For his mind I couldn’t say. Everybody knows that Director Graves is an unmovable, unbestable force but now that he has been felled I do not know what the outcome of this will be.”

 

“Thank the Founders that is at least some good news!” breathed O’Brien, “I cannot imagine what losing his magic would have done to the Director.”  
The Auror looked down onto the bed, his fingers twitching again but just like before he didn’t dare touch. At the angle he was standing Newt couldn’t make out his features but in the slope of his shoulders he could see that the fear the news had brought was gone again. Reading body language at times was so much easier than what was said and presented directly because while these things were often faked people rarely paid enough attention to how their bodies behaved. He felt it was the only thing that humans still had in common with animals of any kind.

 

“Now I was asked to report any changes of the Director’s state to the president, so please excuse me.”  
With that the healer left them both in Graves’ room.

“We should leave too. They have enough spells on him to let any of us know of any changes,” said O’Brien.  
They both moved into the waiting room again. Settling close to his case again Newt made sure that he still had a strong hold on the Niffler and that Dougal was close by.  
“Maybe it is a good thing that you seem to have so little control over your thief.”

Looking up Newt saw the Auror at his desk. His appearance like it so often was: legs stretched out, unlit cigarette dangling from his lips but there was a half-smile gracing his face. It spoke of how relieved the man was to see his boss at least awake once no matter the outcome of his waking.

“As long as neither of us is in danger of being executed again.”  
There came a hard sigh from across the room.  
“Listen, I know you have not the best record with our law enforcement now but trust me that things are handled very different usually. Graves has the power to execute whomever he wants on sigh but he has never used this power. Everyone, even those that are clearly and without a doubt guilty, has faced a fair trial under his reign. It was… it IS one of the reasons why we respect him so much, and why our failure to realise what has happened is so much worse.”  
At the end the Auror had become quieter and quieter. It was clear as day how much they all were blaming themselves but if it was true what he had said Newt did wonder how Grindlewald managed to fool them for so long.

“I do not know how he did it but Mercy Lewis I wish I knew. Some sick part of me hopes that he has confounded us all but that would be putting the guilt on others. We are to blame for all of this no matter how. I just wish it wasn’t so because nothing will ever undo what we have let happen to the best Auror there ever was, to one of the best men to ever grace MACUSA with their presence.”  
A sob tore itself from O’Brien as he buried his face in his hands.  
“We failed him. We failed him so horribly and he paid such a high price for it.”

 

Newt watched with shocked fascination as the Auror broke down in front of him. He had wondered over the course of the last week how the man fared with everything and now he knew. O’Brien had taken command over the Auror department, and from what Newt could tell – and he knew enough to make a fair judgement of it – he had been doing a good job of it but he had worked day and night barely catching a wink of sleep and only eating when a nurse shoved food under his nose. Newt had seen him take more Pepper-Up potion than was possibly healthy but had not dared to make a comment of it. It was neither his place nor would it be welcome.

 

“I’m sorry about this, I… what the…,” said O’Brien.  
He was starring right at Dougal who had laid his paw onto his shoulder in concern. The Demiguise was amongst Newt’s most caring creatures and the fact that he so readily approached humans in distress was the reason that Newt never released him back into the wild.

Standing up again Newt walked over.  
“He is trying to help. It is very distressing to him to see people upset.”  
Blinking at Dougal O’Brien slowly lifted his hand up to rest it on the creatures head. Giving him a slight stroke a look of wonder came over his features.  
“Oh! Thank you then.”  
Crooning at the Auror Dougal detached himself and walked over the table to hop onto Newt. Laden full with creatures Newt gave a small smile in O’Brien’s direction and walked back towards his case. It was time to get both the Niffler and the Demiguise back.

 


	5. Of Nundus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you all for being around to read this mess.
> 
> I am writing this instead of my novel and right now I am 13k words into this fanfiction. As such updates will come once a week on Thursday!

Newt climbed down the stairs into his case. Dougal following slowly behind him but the Niffler newt did not dare let go of yet. He knew that the beast would try his hardest to escape again. The Niffler had a big hoard but like all of his kind he wanted more.  
Scratching the velvet fur Newt walked through his shed stepping out of it he made sure to close and secure the door behind him. He had the chance to stay longer in New York for which he was grateful but he did not want to stretch his welcome.

“Listen I know you want to find more but for now could you please stay put? We are on borrowed time here but I really want to make sure that Mr. Graves is alright,” he asked his Niffler looking into the small, black eyes.  
The creature stilled in his hands holding the eye contact. Eventually he seemed to give in, at least Newt hoped that that was what had happened.  
“Alright you two of you go.”

Newt made his rounds feeding and checking in on his creatures. There were many he hoped to release into the wild again but he knew that many would forever stay with him. Like Dougal some were to used to humans they would not flee from them others had been hurt so much by poachers and smugglers that they would not survive in the outside world on their own. Of course there were also his Graphorns whom he was reluctant to set free. He hoped that one day they would roam free but he knew that until wizards and witches change their behaviour towards them all his efforts would be for naught.

Looking at Nadia his Nundu he sighed. She was one of those he would never be able to release. Poachers had practically taken her apart to remove her poison glands. He had freed her, taken her in, and healed her as much as he could. She would never breath poison again, and while she was huge and strong she would not survive her natural environment.  
“It is always sad to see a strong beast like yourself hurt in such an amount. I always knew that humans are horrible towards anything they consider less than themselves but to see another human hurt like this. Grindlewald truly is a monster.”  
She chuffed at him which Newt had learned was a form of affection Nundus showed each other when they felt safe. Brushing his hand over her side he looked over her plain.  
“But at least Grindlewald didn’t succeed in taking Graves’ strongest weapon. If the man is patient he will be right as rain. At least that’s what everyone hopes. Who knows what the state of his mind is.”  
Bumping her head softly against his she made a soft huffing noise.

The first few times Nadia had sought out full body contact with him he had truly been scared for her spikes were dangerous even without poison. Eventually he had learned how to move with her to not get stabbed.  
Now it was common for him to sit with her while writing on his manuscript. He did not know why but they both calmed one another down and considering that most creatures in his care avoided the Nundu out of instinct. She was lonely and he tried to give all his creatures what they needed. Keeping a full grown Nundu company was more of a treat than a bother.

“Do you know what I have learned here? People can be good. They do care and try to change. Since I’ve come here I truly believe that there is hope.”  
He looked up at the artificial sky. Tina, Queenie, and even Jacob had been so open towards his creatures, and considering what his creatures done to help MACUSA he hoped that others would reconsider their stand on magical beasts too.  
“Who knows, maybe soon no Nundu will ever suffer what you had to suffer.”  
She gave an affirmative moo while moving away to eat.

 

Newt meandered through his case giving special attention to his Niffler, who had apparently freed Mr. Graves from a cursed object that nobody had seen.  
“I am sure I can find you something especially shiny later.”  
The beady eyes looked at him. Newt knew that the Niffler knew that he would keep his promise but the beast was still cautious. He did not know what had happened to the Niffler before he had found it. His fur had been patchy his paws were raw as if the beast had clawed his way out of somewhere. The Niffler had grown onto him no matter how much trouble he caused. As such he was reluctant to release him at home in Britain and it seemed that the Niffler was as unwilling to go.  
“I know you would prefer to have something new now but a little patience has never hurt anyone.”  
At that he got a squeak that clearly was meant to show Newt how little the Niffler cared about patience.

 

Dougal came over and tugged at his trousers to gain his attention. His golden eyes stared up at him beseechingly.  
“I would have come to thank you too Dougal. You helped so much today with catching Mr. Graves. Who knows what might have happened to him.”  
Dougal shook his head again tugging at his leg.  
“Alright, alright. Show me what has you so agitated.”

Patting the Niffler one last time he made to follow Dougal. They moved into the Asian habitat where both the Demiguise and the Occamys lived. Stepping closer towards the Occamy nest he instantly saw what had Dougal coming for him.  
The small creatures had wound into a tight ball and Newt could see that they were growing angry with each other. They would soon start to bite each other and Newt knew how vicious an Occamy’s bite could be.

“Shh, mummy’s here. Please calm down there is no need to shout at each other.”  
He slowly moved his hands into the nest trying to untie the knot. The lithe bodies slithered and slipped through his hand. They bit at his fingers and one of them – Newt was sure it was Amanda – bit so hard into his thumb that he had to retrace his hands. Taking his bleeding finger into his mouth he frowned at the still knotted Occamys.  
“I know that you would prefer to have your eggs with you but really you do not need them.”  
They screeched at him and – now he was sure it had been Amanda that had bitten him – started to snap at each other.

Newt hated to take drastic measures with his beasts but he did not want them to hurt one another. Taking out his wand he untangled them with the help of magic. The screeching was growing louder the longer he needed to use magic on them.  
“If you would just… Beatrice please stop tying yourself around Christopher.”  
With a huff he gave one final flick with his wand and tore them apart from one another. They hovered in the air for a while hissing at him.  
“Now don’t be like that. I have told you time and time again that there will be no fighting with each other. If you won’t stop – especially you Amanda I know that it was you that bit me – I either have to separate you or there will be other, more embarrassing measures.”

The Occamys stopped their hissing and stared at Newt. All his beasts know what the alternative measures were. Richard the right head of his youngest Runespoor was the latest wearer of a cone to keep him from biting the other two heads. He tried to talk Newt out of his punishment but Newt was unrelenting. All of his creatures get a chance to right their wrongs but sometimes they won’t listen and then Newt does not take his punishment back.

Seeing that the beasts seemed to know what would happen and that they would behave he lowered them down again.  
“Now that that’s settled,” he said turning around to Dougal, “I think you have earned yourself a big treat.”  
The Demiguise looks at him with delight. Taking off he clambers into his own nest showing off just how good he was.

Walking back into the shack Newt moved a few items out of the way so he could reach the special treats he hid from Dougal. The Demiguise was good at climbing and until Newt had learned to hide the treats better had always ransacked his shack.  
Taking the bright red berries from their container he dropped a few into a bowl. Locking the container back up, he added a few leaves and some fruit to the mix.

Looking around he made a mental note of what he needed to restock while he was staying in the US. He hoped that being so close with Tina and sharing a room with O’Brien – if one wanted to call it that – he had a better chance at getting what he needed for his beasts. While the carnivores were easily fed and made happy by simply giving them some fresh meat the others could be a bit tricky at times.  
Because of that Newt grew a lot of fruit, vegetables, berries, and herbs himself. His case was as much a home to his beasts as it was a greenhouse for many different plants. Some he simply wanted to study others were either used as food or for potions.

Handing the bowl over to the waiting Dougal he kept on wandering through the habitats. There were some spells that needed renewing and some habitats needed a bit of changing. He liked to change the scenery of them every once in a while to keep his beasts from being bored by their environment. Also Frank’s habitat needed to be reformed back to the base form he kept those in that had no one living in them.  
It was a lot of work that had gone into his case and it would get more and more as he added onto it. At the beginning there only had been a few beasts within and then there had been the night habitat, the artic area, the cave, and of course the ocean habitat that had brought him some nightmares before it all had worked out. He knew that he would find new beasts throughout his life that would need special places to live in.

 

“Well I have the time now, don’t I,” he said to himself rolling up his sleeves and taking out his wand.

 


	6. Of Swooping Evils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly forgot what day it is.  
> Here is your weekly (as has been pointed out to me by ShySue "weakly" is rather the wrong word here; thanks again) update.
> 
> I also should add: I do not proof read these chapters. You get the un-betaed stuff straight out of the NaNo-mind. Sorry about that but mistakes and plotholes are all mind. My dyslexic ass won't find the first either way but please feel free to point out bigger plotholes.

Newt could have spent the whole night in his case weaving magic. He had gotten around to fixing the weakening charms on the outer layers of his case when a knock rang through the case making him aware that somebody needed his attention.  
Sighing at his interrupted work he climbed out only to find the President looking at him. Cringing at the mess he must present he settled his eyes at her shoulder.

President Picquery always was an impressive apparition that drew the eye. Her clothing was beyond well put together, shimmering blond curls of hair never once out of place, and her posture regal. She held herself with the assuredness of her position and power. Showing everybody who was in charge and who had to be listened too.

“I believe we have you and your beasts to thank again. The healers informed me that it was your Demiguise that saved Director Graves from injuring himself further. What I am wondering is how he came to be awake.” She lifted her eyebrow at him making it clear that she knew that he was somehow involved in that too.  
Newt shifted on his feet eyes wandering about the room for a moment. While he believed that he could change the minds of many people about his creatures the Niffler was another story. They were considered pests in Britain, and if one lacked the understanding for magical creatures Newt could understand why. They pilfered what they could get their paws on and those things often were family heirlooms that people had rather not gone lost to a Niffler.

“You see… George is… while he is…,” he stuttered afraid of what would happen to his Niffler should his especially bad tendency to steal come to light.  
“Mr. Scamander I do know what a Niffler does and what yours in particular has done so far. The question is though why did he go through all the trouble for one simple pendant instead of going for example for Mr. O’Brien’s silver lighter?”  
Newt looked at her wide eyed because that question had not come to his mind. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw O’Brien look startled too.  
“I do not know!” he whispered looking back at his case in wonder.

 

Without waiting for another question or inquiry he opened his case and climbed back in. Rushing towards the Niffler’s nest he called for the little creature.  
“George I have an important question to ask you!”  
The beast blinked its black eyes at him.  
“Why did you want the pendant that Mr. Graves wore so badly?”  
With a squeak the Niffler ran back into his nest.  
“No, no wait. You are not in trouble,” Newt shouted after him, adding a silent not yet at the end.

With an impressive amount of noise George reappeared holding a pendant that looked just like the one he had taken from Graves. He shoved it at Newt patting his paws on it trying to tell him something and while Newt understood most of his creatures the Niffler was a bit trickier: he knew how to hide and lie about things, he was very leery of humans in general, and he pretended to be rather dumb.

Newt took the pendant and twisted it between his fingers. The surface was muted silver. It was rather unassuming and not something that the Niffler would have gone for with shinier things in close proximity.  
Turning it around he saw the Three Deathly Hallows carved into its back making it rather clear whom it had belonged to before it had found its way onto Director Graves.

“You knew that it was from Grindlewald? How?”  
The Niffler gave a huff and pointed its paw at Newts trouser pocket where they both knew Samantha the Swooping Evil lived when she wasn’t twisted around his wrist while was wearing his coat.  
“Of course you all have shared what had happened with each other. She told you all about the feeling of Grindlewald’s magic.”  
Sighing Newt patted his pocket gently dragging his thumb over Samantha’s scales.  
“Thank you for what you did. They might want to take the pendant in to have a closer look at it but I am sure we can find something for you instead,” Newt said standing up again.  
George gave him a nod and scurried back into his nest.

 

Once he stood in front of the President again he gathered his resolve and told her how his beasts tended to share what they saw outside of his case with each other, and as such they knew who his enemies were.  
He handed the pendant over to O’Brien but not without making it clear that his Niffler either wanted the pendant back soon or another object to replace said pendant. The Auror gave him an unsure look as if he was wondering if Newt was either making fun of him or actually was being serious.

What surprised both of them was when Madame Picquery plucked one golden dangler from her turban and handed it over to Newt.  
“I believe your Niffler has earned this with all that it has done. Just make sure that any other attempts to flee and steal will not be rewarded as this one has been.”  
Nodding at her caught between thankfulness and teary hopefulness Newt cradled the dangle between his hands assuring the President that his Niffler would treasure the present.

“I believe we now have an idea why your beasts seem to be so fixated on saving the Director. They see him as an enemy to you and possible the Director as someone that needs protecting from said enemy. It seems they are taking a bit after you in that regard.”  
Newt gave her a confused look.  
“They save and protect those they consider in need of either or both not unlike you Mr. Scamander.”  
Blushing a bright red Newt looked back at his feet. It was rare that he was given praise and it coming from an impressive woman like Madame Picquery was unimaginable.  
“Thank you,” he answered quietly.

“Aww would you look at that Madame President you broke him with kindness,” joked O’Brien.  
Something which made Newt flush even redder.  
“I believe you have a pendant to investigate Senior Auror O’Brien. It might help the healers in finding out what kind of spell can keep a man unconscious without leaving a trace.”  
“Of course, my apologies.” With that O’Brien left the room.

 

“Mr. Scamander is there any reason why you are staying in this room rather than a hotel?”  
“I wanted to be close by should there be any changes, and I do not like to spend any money on hotels when I wouldn’t use what they offer anyway because I spend most of my time within the case.”  
“That is very reasonable and it has done us all some good,” she said giving him a contemplative look. “Would it be too much to ask for a tour of your menagerie? I believe our standing on magical beasts might be unreasonable and wrong.”

Newt rarely let people into his case in an official capacity. He always feared for the safety of his more dangerous beasts but he saw an opportunity when it presented itself.  
“Maybe but I won’t be able to show you all of them!”  
“I have Grindlewald’s report on all of them so there is little you can hide. What I want to do is get an idea of its content for myself.”  
He wondered why they had allowed him to stay if they knew he housed a Nundu or a gigantic Runespoor within his case. What it did show him was that the President truly was giving him and his beasts a chance.  
“Very well but you have to do as I say. Some of them a very wary of strangers and might not react kindly to the intrusion.”  
“Of course Mr. Scamander.”  
The matter settled the President took her leave.

 

Newt was left to his own devices. Not sure if he wanted to return to his case agitated as he was. He looked at the closed door behind which the Director of Magical Security lay.  
The President’s words came back to him. His beasts had never worked together in such a way to protect anyone that was not Newt himself. Dougal and Pickett had at some point taken turns in taking care of Theseus but it had never extended further than that. What he also found curious was how the Swooping Evil had shared the feeling of Grindlewald’s magic with the other beasts to such an extent that the Niffler had recognised it.

During his travels Newt had learned that some creatures could sense magic and differentiate between different wizards by their magical signature. One tribe of natives in South America had learned this and used the skill while hunting. He himself could recognise the difference between a wizard’s magic and that of a beast but never to the point where he could tell whom it had belonged to.  
Maybe more magical creatures could do this but only a few used the skill so that humans could pick up on it.  
With a frown he accioed his notes to his side. There might be something in there that would give him a few clues. It was fascinating to think that more than a select few could sense magic.

 

It was a long time before the door to the waiting room was opened again. Newt only glanced up from his notes and seeing a healers robe he returned his concentration back towards them. They would inform him of any changes should they be noteworthy he was sure of it.

What he had not expected though was for the Swooping Evil to fly out of his pocket and take a twisted leap at the healer just as they were about to open the door to Graves’ room. With a startled yell the man crashed to the floor. Samantha instantly made to sit on his face her long tongue flicking of his face.

“Leave him alone! What are you doing?”  
In all their time together he had never seen Samantha attack anyone that was not a danger to Newt or his case, and even than she only attacked when given the command.  
With a hiss at him she flapped her wings the sharp spikes scratching the fallen healer.  
Shocked that his Swooping Evil was refusing to listen to him Newt stood from his chair and walked over. Kneeling down next to the pair he tried to pry the beasts off but she was an unmovable force the best of times.  
“The healers are trying to help Mr. Graves. I do not see why you are not letting that happen while everyone else seems to want to help,” Newt groused.

Screeching at him the beast snapped her jaw at the healer who had tried to move his hand. Looking down at the hand Newt saw that he was trying to reach for his wand.  
“Please don’t worry. She won’t harm you any further. I do not know what has gotten into her but I assure you she is just trying to help. You see they seem to have grown rather protective of Mr. Graves.”  
His words seemed to have no effect on the healer who only struggled more. Every attempt he made to open his mouth the Swooping Evil snapped her jaws at him.

The door opened again and this time it was O’Brien that walked into the room.  
“What the hell?”  
He rushed to their side wand pointed at the Swooping Evil.  
“No please!” shouted Newt trying in some way to put himself between the Auror and his beast.  
“I am not aiming at your beast. That man is one of Grindlewald’s followers!”

 

They had convinced Samantha that the man she had brought down was to be taken care of. Still reluctant and agitated she had let go of him only to sink her teeth into his arm as a parting gift.  
Knowing that such a shallow bite would not have any consequences Newt had taken her into his arms and assured the Aurors that the man was in no danger of either dying or losing his memory to the venom.  
She was sitting against him her wings splayed over his body her head nestled on his shoulder. Her tongue flicked out against his neck every once in a while as if trying to appease both herself and him.

Newt petted her back watching the Aurors chain and drag the man away. They all threw him and Samantha a wary look. Newt was sure that they all had been told horrible stories by those Aurors that the Swooping Evil had attacked during their escape.

 

Once the Aurors had left the room O’Brien had settled back behind his table. His eyes stayed with Newt and his beast for a while and Newt was not sure if the man was looking at them or rather through them.

“Maybe we should just let your beasts roam through this room.”  
There was a contemplative tone in O’Brien’s voice as if he truly was thinking about letting Newt’s beasts permanently out.  
“Well, at least some of them. Your Niffler would cause mayhem soon enough should he gain free reign over this room.”  
He threw a crooked smile at Newt before he sighed and dragged his paperwork closer, and while Newt had no trouble going back to his notes he could feel O’Brien’s eyes on him.

Eventually Newt looked at the other man making it clear that he knew he was being watched.  
“I’m just grateful, you know. Grateful that you and your beasts are here,” the Auror admitted, “I am scared to think of what could have happened otherwise. Grindlewald might have succeeded in breaking the Statute of Secrecy and throwing us into war. Director Graves surely would have died in that case. Mercy Lewis he would have died if you hadn’t decided to stay longer and help us search for him!”  
O’Brien openly stared at Newt and the Mazoologist felt that there was more the Auror wanted to say but simply couldn’t.  
“It’s nothing really. It only was the right thing to do. There is no point on dwelling on the what-ifs,” answered Newt.  
“Even though one does wonder about these things.”

Newt stared at O’Brien this time wondering if there wasn’t more to his curious idea of letting his creatures roam the room. The man had always reacted rather reasonable towards them and with the least amount of fear. Now he was looking at Samantha with something that Newt thought might be longing.  
Sudden realisation hit him and he could not believe the idea his mind had conjured up.

“Which house were you sorted in? Queenie and Tina have told us a bit about Ilvermorny.”  
While he had no second Thunderbird in his case or housed a Pukwudgie, Newt had both a Hornet Serpent and a Wampus with him. He had contemplated setting the Wampus cat free after he had freed Frank but his plans had been so disrupted that he had settled on freeing the Wampus at a later time.

O’Brien blinked at him thrown by the - to him - random question.  
“Wampus just like Director Graves.”  
“Well I do not think letting Wilhelm out of my case is a good idea if you want I could show him to you. I am sure Samantha would have no problem with guarding Mr. Graves further by staying in the room on her own.”

Newt knew he had done the right thing when O’Brien jerked in a clear attempt to jump to his feet. He petted the Swooping Evil and gave a sharp whistle to tell her what to do. She flicked her tongue against his cheek before gliding in a big arch through the room and settling over the door that led to Mr. Graves’ room.  
“She won’t go for the real healers though?” asked O’Brien.  
“No. Other than today she has never attacked anyone without my command. She has been trained by smugglers you see. I can’t release her into the wild again and she has formed some form of attachment to me.”  
The Auror gave a rather undignified snort at that and stood.  
“Well then, show me that case of yours.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in a bit of a writing slump this week but I have written up until chapter 14, so you guys are safe for a bit.
> 
> \---
> 
> Add after changing the mistake in my Chapter Note: So much for writing slump. chapter 15 is done now too and I have reached 25k words for NaNoWriMo.


	7. Of Wampus'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you all for your wonderful feedback. I am so glad that there are still people reading Gramander (especially with the news on the second instalment and the lack of the perfection that Percival Graves was). Truly thank you all who read this, leave a kudos or even take the time out of their day to leave a comment. 
> 
> Again this whole thing was not reread, edited or corrected. It is the original mess my brain spewed out.

O’Brien’s reaction resembled that of Tina closely. There was awe but also a bit of trepidation.  
“This is illegal on so many levels!”  
“I do hope to change at least some of that.”  
“Sure, sure but there is no chance with some of these charms. How much time have you spend in here expanding this case to such an extend?”  
The Auror turned around looking from the entrance to the shack towards the nests of various beasts and his small greenhouse.  
“Mercy Lewis is that a Jeering Dragonleave?”  
The man made a beeline for his greenhouse staring in mild shock at the violently purple plant. It moved slightly recognising that it was being looked at.  
“Yes but please move away from it. It senses if somebody is looking at it.”

They moved from the entrance area that housed Dougal, the Occamys, and George to the Bowtruckle tree, further down past the Mooncalves into the depths of his night habitats. There resting on a large stone its tail swishing from left to right lay Wilhelm.  
The Wampus a big cat with its six legs was an impressive sight to behold. Fur a dark brown with a light brown nearly white belly the cat had bright blue eyes that followed both their steps through its home. Wilhelm had stunning markings around his face with nearly black spots on his head and at the tips of his ears.  
Newt did not know if that was common amongst Wampus cats or if his had a special colouring. It might just be the reason why the nobleman he had taken Wilhelm from had had the cat.

“They are smaller than I thought.” Was the first thing O’Brien said.  
Affronted at such a comment Newt looked at him in displeasure.  
“Wilhelm is average in size for his species. His markings though are rather special. Also size is not always a good thing. This way they are nearly undistinguishable from common mountain lions for muggles and they blend in far better with their environment.”

Grinning O’Brien clapped his hand on Newt’s shoulder drawing him into a side hug.  
“I did not mean to offend the creature or you. Just from what we were told about them they seemed to be some gigantic beast that just might eat you whole.”  
Giving a huff Newt ducked out from the others arm and walked towards the cat.  
“There is no need for a big body if one has the ability of hypnosis and Legilimency on their side. They also can outrun most anything.”  
Making an inquiring sound O’Brien followed Newt. He kept a respectful distance but he clearly wanted to get closer.  
“How did you come by the Wampus?”

“A nobleman in Germany had him. I do not know how he came by Wilhelm but because they can hypnotise someone with their eyes they had kept them hidden away. He was less mistreated than most of the beasts I have rescued but even so to steal a creature of one of their most important senses is barbaric.”  
“What did the German say about you taking his pet?”  
“I imagine he was rather displeased but he does not know it was me that took Wilhelm. Wild animals are not meant to be kept as pets.”  
“Isn’t that the case for you and some of your beasts?”

Sighing Newt held his hand out to Wilhelm to give the cat a chance to sniff his hand. He held eye contact with him making sure that he knew that Newt was neither afraid of him nor had he anything to fear from him.  
“That is what most people believe I do but no. None of them are my pets. Pickett I believe considers me his hometree so he will never move away from me for too long. Dougal is a Demiguise they do as they please and it was his choice to stay with me as he could have stayed with another Mazoologist in Asia.”  
“What about your Niffler?”  
“It’s the best place for him to be. He can grab a lot of shiny things to keep and I most of the time do not even realise what he has taken till it is too late. He is an opportunist.”  
“So the moment someone comes along that showers him in treasure he will say goodbye to you?”

Newt gave a shrug at that. He had thought about that often but there would be no person on earth that would willingly shower a Niffler in treasure. They would just demand more.  
“I think I offer enough variety to keep him entertained long enough.”

 

Newt waved O’Brien closer grabbing his hand and holding it up for Wilhelm to scent. The cat gave a few deep sniffs before he sneezed and bumped his head underneath both their hands.  
The Auror gave a delighted gasp as his fingers curled into the thick fur. Growing bolder he petted along the black spots to end up rubbing Wilhelm’s ears between his fingers.

“They purr just like cats!”  
“Yes, few big cats do but Wampus’ are the only magical ones I have come into contact with so far. Nundus for example do not purr they give something that is referred to as chuffs.”  
Still grinning O’Brien kept on petting the Wampus’ ears.  
“You really have to show this to Graves once he’s upon his feet. Petting a Wampus will make up for all of this trust me.”  
Turning around so fast he even gave Wilhelm a slight scare he stared at Newt with open eyes.  
“Do you have a Hornet Serpent?”  
“Y-Yes?”  
“Brilliant, show that to Picquery and she will give you anything!”

 

Newt showed O’Brien around his case after Wilhelm had made it clear that he had enough petting for the day. The Mazoologist wasn’t sure if introducing his beasts to so many humans was such a good idea. He planned to realise many of them but he found that not only the people he had shown them enjoyed their time but so did his creatures. They enjoyed the extra attention.  
At the sight of his Nundu O’Brien gave a scared noise and did not dare go further into her habitat. The Thestrals were no different – something that Newt found very short minded because really Thestrals did nobody any harm.  
He laughed at Jasper with his cone but nearly screamed when Ruby, Jade, and Opal showed herself. The female Runespoor was an unusual sight. Even Newt did not know why she was as gigantic as she was but he did not question it. He did not dare release her because the danger for her was far too big.

At the end of their walk through his case Newt stopped in front of the Niffler’s nest. He took out the dangle the President had given him. Without needing to say anything George came running out of his nest starring at the shiny prize.  
“This is from the President herself. She gives it to you as a thank you for what you have done to find the pendant but she asks that you behave yourself from now on.”  
Nodding like a beast possessed George grabbed for the dangle.  
“Do you really understand that you have to be on your best behaviour now?”  
With a huff the Niffler gave Newt an angry stare and held out his paws.  
“Very well here you go. I hope you know how special this present is.”

Looking once at Newt the Niffler gently turned his prize in his paws patting at the small jewel in its middle. Pressing it closer to his body the beast slowly waddled back into his nest.  
“I have only seen him treat something like this once. It was after I had nursed him back to health. I gave him my family ring. It’s not important because Theseus is the older brother but I think he understood how much meaning there was behind that present.”  
“Well at least you can tell the President that he was very grateful.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever have beasts (even those not in the book or movie) you want me to use please feel free to tell me. It is a bit of a struggle to think of them and fit them in.


	8. Of Mooncalves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The view that greeted them was much the same as before but this time Graves was awake and looking at them. The healer had raised his bed so he was in a more upright position. His dark eyes flitted over O’Brien and then Newt. There was a frown marring his still pale features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos and comments. They make my day!  
> Also there were some really good ideas that you guys gave me and I will certainly use them at some point!
> 
> Without further ado have chapter 8! Enjoy!

“Thank you,” O’Brien said once they had left the case again, “Truly Mr. Scamander I had no idea how much I needed to pet a Wampus cat.”  
Smiling at the man Newt gave a pleased hum.  
“Call me Newt.”  
“Only if you call me Tristan.”  
“Another knight of the round table?”  
O’Brien gave a loud laugh at that.  
“Yes, it seems to be a thing with the families of the sacred twelve these days.”

They settled back into their routine of quiet work. O’Brien at this table that looked directly at the door that opened towards the hospital hall and Newt in his corner close to his case. There was a steady flow of Aurors and healers walking through the room but neither group disturbed Newt much. His eyes flickered up every time someone came in but he knew that unless his Swooping Evil reacted there was nothing to be afraid about. Even O’Brien seemed to be more relaxed now that the beast was guarding his boss.

 

Late in the evening one healer addressed them both. He waited patiently for both mean to look at him before he explained to them that Graves had woken and was aware of his surroundings.  
They both were unsure what to do with that information. If Graves had family they would be the first to see him but he had none but a distant uncle that he had no contact with.

“Someone should explain what has happened to him,” was all the healer said before he left again.

Sighing O’Brien stood and made towards the door. Before he entered he threw Newt a look.  
“It would be easier if you were there too. I may have read all the reports but you were there the whole time and it was you that took down Grindlewald. He will ask for you anyway after I am finished.”

Newt bit his lower lip. He was not sure if it was such a wise decision. From what people had told him of Mr. Graves the man would not like his manners or the illegality of most of his actions. Newt did not want to upset the man.  
As if O’Brien could read his mind the man stepped away from the door closer to Newt.

“Listen, I know we make the Director sound like a hardass, as a stickler for rules but he is a good guy deep down. He will not chew you out for saving him no matter how you did it.”  
The Auror hoisted Newt up by his arm and dragged him over towards Graves’ room. They both stood there, O’Brien squaring his shoulders making sure that he looked somewhat less rumpled, and Newt knew he must look frightened.

The view that greeted them was much the same as before but this time Graves was awake and looking at them. The healer had raised his bed so he was in a more upright position. His dark eyes flitted over O’Brien and then Newt. There was a frown marring his still pale features.

“Director Graves, sir, it is good to see you awake!” greeted O’Brien.  
Newt watched both men interact with one another. O’Brien’s shoulders were relaxed but his spine still straight. The man must be relieved to see his boss awake and aware but he was still worried. Either about being attacked again or Graves moving again Newt could not tell.  
Graves himself was frowning less at them and there was visible relieve in his eyes upon hearing O’Brien speak but they constantly wandered from his Auror towards Newt. Every time they seemed to focus on the Mazoologist Graves frowned again and Newt realised that the man wasn’t frowning but rather squinting at him.

“Ah, yes. This is Newt Scamander a Mazoologist.”  
The Auror waved Newt closer so that both of them stood a few feet away from Graves’ bed.

“Theseus’ brother?” asked Graves.  
His voice was rough and quiet. He coughed a few times and O’Brien conjured a glass of water. Taking grateful sips the man sighed deeply. He held his eyes closed while he regained his breath.  
“Yes Mr. Graves,” answered Newt.

Brown eyes looked at Newt assessing and comparing him to his brother. It was something that Newt hated but had learned to tolerate. People always compared him to his brother and to them he came short.  
Theseus was a war hero, a successful Auror, and a man well known and respected for his abilities and accomplishments. Newt on the other hand had been thrown out of Hogwarts, was a Mazoologist, and an awkward man that could not hold eye contact with strangers.

“You are very different from your brother Mr. Scamander.”  
Newt bit his lip again. He really disliked hearing these things. Theseus had always told him to not listen and give so much on the opinions of others but it was difficult.  
“For which I am glad.”  
The Mazoologist looked up at that. There was a small smile on the director’s lips as he looked at Newt.  
“He was loud and brash even during the war. Theseus Scamander may have saved a lot of lives with his actions but he could have endangered more. He always rushed into things without thinking about the consequences his actions could have. It is good to know that there is at least one Scamander that seems reasonable.”

“Thank… thank you Mr. Graves.”  
Newt could not believe that the man had recognised his quiet nature this fast. He would not have thought that it was possible especially not from a man that could not see very well.

Shaking his head Graves looked away from Newt and back to O’Brien. The man’s eyes hardened as he regarded his Auror. They both stared at one another for a long time.  
“What has happened during my absence?”  
“Up until a few days before you were found nothing differed from what was going on before but then Newt here came to New York. He let out a few of his beasts, by accident though, and when he was fleeing from MACUSA custody an Obscurus wreaked havoc on the city. Grindlewald tried to win the boy for himself but before he could do so or Newt could calm the boy we killed the Obscurus on Madame President’s orders.” Taking a breath O’Brien continued on further. “Newt apprehended Grindlewald with the help of one of his beasts and when we were unable to find you he had not only the idea on how to find you but others of his beasts had helped.”

Newt knew what O’Brien was doing for him and his creatures. He was trying to make a case for them to make it clear to Mr. Graves from the beginning that they were no danger but actually rather useful. Newt was grateful for it but he had hoped not to bring too much attention to his creatures. His eyes came to a short stop on Graves who himself was watching Newt. He was staring openly in wonder at him.

“I have the report on my table if you’d rather read it Director Graves.”  
Graves stared at O’Brien displeasure clearly written all over his features. Newt had to hide a sudden laugh behind a cough. He knew exactly why the director was looking at his subordinate like that. Even though he seemed to see them well enough when they stood close by Newt believed that reading through the thick folder that O’Brien guarded on his table was a big strain on his eyes.

“Very well, I will read through it.”  
O’Brien nodded and left the room to fetch the folder.  
Newt shifted from one foot onto the other. He felt Graves’ eyes on him but did not dare to look up. It was clear that the Auror’s report had shaken the picture Graves had made of Newt.

“Maybe I should tell him that I won’t be able to read the report,” sighed Graves.  
“If I may ask, had you always trouble with distances or is that a recent development?”  
Dragging his healthy hand over his eyes the man looked at Newt.  
“The healers believe it is only temporary due to the strain on both my body and magic but it is a sign that it will be only a matter of time before it will be a permanent condition.”  
Newt stepped closer to the man not entirely sure what he was going to do but he felt that the other man needed some form of comfort.  
“I think you would look good in glasses,” was the only thing that came out of his mouth though.

They both stared at each other: Graves in a startled way and Newt in embarrassment. Amongst the few people Newt called either friends or family it was a known fact that he was more attracted to men than women but he had tried his utmost to keep it a secret. It wasn’t that it was disreputable amongst wizards but people had used every little thing that made him different to ridicule him.  
Graves chuckled and Newt saw gratefulness in the other’s eyes. Blushing the Mazoologist looked away again and was glad when O’Brien came back into the room.

 

Following him though was a Mooncalf. The creature was looking around the room its big eyes settling on Newt whom it greeted with a loud sound. Butting its head against Newt’s leg it started to nibble on his trousers.

“Sorry Newt but I can’t get it back into the case.”  
Sighing Newt petted Matilda’s head. He brushed his fingers through the soft fur looking down at her. Trying to shove her from himself and back into the waiting room Newt gave up after a few short tries.  
“Well it is a full moon night outside and I usually let them out during that time. I am glad that none of the others followed her. Like many gregarious animals Mooncalves follow a lead animal. Matilda here is my herds lead animal and they follow her where ever she is going. They are not used to being inside the case during this time of the month and well…” Newt stopped himself from talking further.

Cooing at Newt the Mooncalf nipped at his finger and moved then towards Graves. Big blue eyes stared at the man. With a huff the Mooncalf flopped her head onto Graves’ lap still staring at him. She chirped at him and when the man didn’t move she gently pressed her head underneath his healthy hand demanding affection.

 

Both O’Brien and Newt looked at the bed with dread. Mooncalves weren’t dangerous but they did not know how the Head Auror would react to a magical beast putting its head into his lap without warning.  
Sighing Graves looked down into the pleading blue eyes. Gently he brought his hand to the creatures head and began to stroke over it paying special attention to the ears. Giving off a pleased noise Matilda closed her eyes and shuffled her body closer nearly climbing into the bed.

“I had believed Mooncalves to be shy creatures. This one does not seem to be so.”  
Newt blinked not knowing how to react. It was true what the man had said but all of his Mooncalves had been kept by wizards for their dung so they were used to their presence. With him they were save and while he did use their dung he did not force them to breed to gain more and sell it. They had space in their habitat and they had the moon with them every day.  
“They are but not mine. All of them grew up with wizards so they do not know how to behave like wild Mooncalves do. I will try to get her back into my case so she won’t bother you anymore.”  
“No, it is alright. It,” Graves looked a bit lost, “it is calming.”

A pleased smile appeared on Newt’s face as he watched the man spoil his Mooncalf. There were so few people that reacted this way towards his beasts. Usually they needed time to warm up to them. Even Jacob, Tina and Queeny, and his brother had reacted either scared or sceptical. Graves though after the initial shock of being used as a pillow by an overly affectionate Mooncalf had instantly taken to her.

“I’m going to leave the report here director. It’s no rush. I am not even sure if I am allowed to show it to you. There is a chance that Madame President will take it away again once she comes by for a visit.”  
Shrugging O’Brien placed the folder down, gave Matilda a short pat on her flank, and left the room again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sadly have not won NaNo.  
> 15 chapters are written so even without this week I have six weeks that I will be able to upload regularly. I hope to get back into it once I am done with my Midterms.
> 
> Also Colin Farrell has said that he actually needs his glasses and I think it would only be fitting that Graves ends up with bad eyesight too.


	9. Of Mooncalves 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh you lot thank you soo much for all your kind, wonderful comments. They brighten my day. Also thank you to all those that leave a Kudos and read 'Healing'.

“Take a seat Mr. Scamander,” said Graves pointing with his chin next to the Mooncalf.  
Warming up to the man because of his pleasant reaction towards his creature Newt felt a bit more comfortable sitting down on the man’s bed.  
Matilda cooed at them looking at Newt through half closed eyes. Graves was brushing her between her eyes sometimes stroking down to her nose. Every time the finger came close she made to nip at them but only brushed her lips against the tips of the Auror’s fingers.

“Are all of them this well behaved?”  
“Sadly no,” sighed Newt thinking about his wayward Niffler. “Some are harder to rally. Mooncalves are easy to handle which was why so many breed them. They are happy with little as long as they can bath in the moon light once a month. I am sure they will be rather displeased with me tomorrow.”  
“Is it even enough for them if they only glimpse it through a window?”  
“It’s not ideal but better than nothing.”  
“Let all of them out then.”  
Staring in shock at the man Newt was again at a loss for words.  
“But I have many and they – the hospital.”  
Shaking his head Graves looked back at Matilda. His eyes are distant for a moment as his fingers buried themselves in the creature’s short fur.

 

 _“Would you like a glimpse Percival? I could grant you a look at the sky. You just have to tell me what I need to know. A simple exchange, you see,” crooned Grindlewald at him._  
He wore his coat and Percival felt it looked like a mockery on the pale man. His pale blond hair clashed with the pristine white of his dress shirt and the lining of his coat sleeves. The man was parading around as a mockery of him and as of yet nobody had seen it. Grinding his teeth together he simply stared at the madman in defiance. As much as he wanted to see anything but the man or the dark, damp room he was chained up in he would never cave.  
“A shame really. These walls just might be the last thing you will ever see.”

 

Moving forward Newt brushed his fingers over the clenched hand of the other man. Matilda made a distressed noise but did not move her head away even though the fingers were grabbing onto her rather hard.  
“Mr. Graves,” tried Newt to reach the man.  
With a shudder the man came back to himself. He looked scared and lost so Newt gently smiled at him as he kept his hand upon the others.  
“It’s alright.”

The Auror looked down at his hands fingers instantly letting go of the Mooncalf’s fur. He brushed his flat hand over it in apology.  
Newt could see the tremors that ran through him, how fast he was breathing, and how wide his eyes were. Gently he curled his fingers around the shaking once of the other. Squeezing them he gained his attention.  
“Are you alright?”  
All he got was a small shake of his head before the man kept on looking at Matilda.

 

Feeling that there was little he could do to draw out the Auror Newt did as he was asked and stood up to bring in his case.  
Outside in the waiting room O’Brien threw him a questioning glance but Newt only shook his head. He didn’t know what to say as he neither wanted to reveal what had happened nor lie to the Senior Auror. Hoping that the man would not ask further Newt rushed back to the patient’s room.  
There he placed the case on the ground and flicked the latches open. He wiggled the lose one for a moment before he opened it fully.

Without further ado three Mooncalves poked their head out of the case scanning the room for Matilda. Seeing her by the bed they bounded over followed by more of the herd. They all crowded around both beast and wizard. Some of them sniffed at the sheets others crooned at Graves to gain his attention.  
Slowly the wizard drew up again trying to give each of them as much attention as he could with one arm secured against his body with several spells.  
Graves soon found himself surrounded with countless Mooncalves that all made some sort of noise either at each other or the men in the room.

Making his way through the mass of warm but sturdy bodies Newt retook his perch on the bed watching both animal and man. Warmth pooled in his stomach at the sigh. Dragging his eyes away with a start he looked down at his own hands. It seemed that not only his creatures were rather taken with Mr. Graves. He had always tried not to develop feelings for others after all that his love for Leta had brought him but he knew the inkling of such feelings.  
Usually he avoided the person and moved on to another country but he felt that it would be hard to avoid Mr. Graves. Even if he took his leave now he had promised both Goldstein sisters to bring them his book personally once it was published in England.

 

“I feel like I am asking far too much of you already Mr. Scamander.”  
Shaking his head Newt settled his eyes on Attila who had put his head on Mr. Graves’ shoulder. The Mooncalf gently nibbled on a lose strand of hair.  
“It is quite alright and you are doing them a favour by allowing them out like this. Me too for that matter because they won’t be cross with me in the morning,” said Newt.

Graves tried to settle back into his pillows but his bed had been taken hostage by the herd and he found himself uncomfortably leaning against another Mooncalf.  
Smiling Newt stood up and moved both man creatures around till Mr. Graves was leaning into the body of Gustav – Newt’s biggest Mooncalf – with both Matilda and Maria draped over his lap and Attila still mussing his hair. The others were gathered around leaning against the bed or Newt, or finding various spots in the room to settle down. It was unusual during a full moon night but it seemed they felt Mr. Graves’ need for calm.

“Thank you.”  
“Mhm, you are quite welcome.”  
Newt could not keep the smile off his face as he looked down at the man. Strands of dark hair were sticking up where Attila had licked at them. The wary face looked calm.

 

With half lidded eyes Percival looked up at the strange man before him. He had of course heard stories about the man that ran around the word breaking the law and saving beasts of all kinds but he had never envisioned him to be like this. The name Scamander had always drawn up an image of a man that was a lot like Theseus. Broad in the shoulders, with strong features and sharp eyes, and a personality that gained attention and respect Theseus was the epitome of a Gryffindor if Percival had ever known one.  
Newt Scamander was nothing like that. He was gentle, quiet, and warm his hands while calloused due to hard work were like a feathers touch when they brushed against his skin. His eyes had a curious colour that Percival tried to pin point but he could not decide if they were green or of a golden hazel and they had such a hard time staying at one place. Newt had the same sharp features that his brother had but they looked soft because the man was of a slender build.

He knew that he would fall asleep soon and he dreaded what sleep would bring. Even during his time as an Auror he had found sleep something that was rare and most often troubled. The rumour that he practically lived in his office was not entirely wrong. He did go home but far later than most of his Aurors and he was always the first back but for those that had the night shifts. If a case had been particular hard he had spent whole days at the office poring over reports and statements. It was what had brought him so far along with his talent for the job and magic.

Percival wondered what people thought of him now. He had been bested by a dark wizard how could they trust him to do his job? The question though that plagued him the most was how nobody had recognised the mad man parading around as him.  
He did not know what to do now that he was rescued. During his imprisonment he had either resented or pitied the people around him. It all greatly depended on what Grindlewald was telling him about his day and what he was up to. The man had taken a certain pleasure in relegating everything to him.

 

 _“Would you believe that I had another meeting with your dear President and she is none the wiser. I do not know how this woman has come into such a place of power. All she has done is make sure that the people are happy with her for allowing them to keep on drinking while it is prohibited for Muggles. She does not know that her right hand man, her Director of Magical Security, her school rival is missing.”_  
Dragging his wand, his beautiful Ziricote wand, over Percival’s chest Grindlewald liked his lips. His mismatched eyes bore into his but Percival would not bow down. He was stripped bare of his power, his whole past and present laid open before the other but he would not give in. His mind was still his, and even though it was a losing battle he would fight it till his last moment.  
“They do not know and I am starting to wonder what kind of man you are dear Percival that nobody sees.”

 

A sharp nip at his shoulder brought him out again and Percival leaned his head in thanks into the Mooncalf’s neck. He had felt it messing with his hair but considering how long he was held awake during his imprisonment he believed it would change little about his appearance.  
Drained of the last bit of his energy he leaned back heavier feeling the warm flutter around him, listening to the gentle and pleased noises the animals made he felt himself slowly drifting off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written my Midterms so now I have time again to keep on writing.


	10. Of Augureys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Director Graves gets some permanent company. Nobody asks him but he is out for the count any way. Also Newt wonders about things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thaaank you people sooo much! Your comments mean the world to me, and I am so overwhelmed with how wonderful you all are.  
> Thank you also to all those who leave me a Kudos and take the time out of their day to read this.  
> Even though I am feeling a bit off, it all really mean a lot and I cherish it all. So thank you, thank you, thank you.

Newt sat on the bed watching the other man fall asleep. He had recognised the moment Mr. Graves had another flashback but before he could intervene Attila had roused the man. It was troubling how often the Auror seemed to fall back into his time of torture. He had seen it happen in many people during his time in the war and afterwards during his travels.  
Theseus had come back suffering from flashbacks after the war but by the time that Newt had come home they had become a rare thing. He knew what he had done to help his brother but he did not know Mr. Graves so he did not know if his kind of help would be welcome.

Looking around the room though a plan formulated in his mind. Maybe close contact and nights spend curled up together to keep the nightmares at bay wasn’t what Mr. Graves would welcome form a stranger like Newt but he felt comforted enough by his herd of Mooncalves. If he could get the healers and possibly the President to agree he might find a companion for Mr. Graves that would help him through his recovery.  
It was something he had learned from Muggles. They used animals, often cats or dogs, to ease the trouble that someone faced after experiencing trauma. These animals had special training and in the case of dogs kept their human in constant company. They even were allowed to places that usually would not allow pets.

With his senses dulled, his body still wounded, and his magic drained Mr. Graves could do with somebody that made him feel safe and not so alone. Newt had seen how O’Brien had regarded the Swooping Evil as a security blanked so he had hope that such an endeavour would be welcome.  
Brushing his hand through Matilda’s fur he looked at his case running through his mental list of beasts in his care. He crossed those that would frighten people too much or those not suited for protection off. It left him with little to work with but there were a few that might be helpful. Of course he would need the consent of both man and creature.

 

Stepping back into his case he walked through the habitats watching his creatures. He petted some here and there but eventually made his way towards his sole Augurey. The pale bird looked at him solemnly. Giving off a sad thrill the bird hopped off its branch onto Newts shoulder.  
“Hello there Merlin.”  
Merlin gave a happier thrill and messed up Newt’s hair with his beak. The Augurey had been a sad sight when Newt had come upon him. Wings broken and tail feathers plucked off he had taken a long time to heal and even longer to trust Newt. After years of care the bird had come to accept him.  
“Do you think you could help someone heal?”

Cocking its head to the side the Augurey looked at Newt.  
“Yes I know you are no Phoenix no matter what they call you but there is someone that might need your company. I also know first-hand how strong you are so it would settle some minds about protection. You see the man I am talking about has been hurt badly by an evil wizard.”  
Making clicking noises Merlin ruffled his feathers spreading his wings a bit from his body to make himself look bigger.  
Newt concluded that the news about Grindlewald and Mr. Graves had reached the solitary bird too. He hoped that he felt as much a need to help the Auror as all of his other beasts seemed to have.  
“Would you mind to help him? Of course I have to ask him too but he is asleep right now.”

The Mazoologist got another thrill at that and the Augurey took flight again. With his wings spread fully the bird was a majestic sight to behold. Having a wingspan of over a meter Merlin was one of the biggest Augurey that Newt had ever come across. It was even more so a riddle to him how anyone could have hurt the bird so much. Who would not want to watch him fly?

 

Climbing back out, Augurey on his arm, Newt again reappeared before President Picquery. She simply lifted an eyebrow at him casting her eyes over him and his bird, and over the herd of Mooncalves that were guarding her Head Auror. Giving her a sheepish look Newt stepped over a few swaying Mooncalves.  
“I hope there is an excellent explanation for this, Mr. Scamander.”  
“Matilda got out and Mr. Graves asked for me to let the others out too. It’s a full moon you see and they like to be out and about during these nights. While being in a room is not the same it is better than being in the case.”  
“He seems comfortable,” she said with a gentle tone.

“What is that?” asked O’Brien.  
The Auror stood one shoulder leaned against the door frame looking at the pale green bird. He looked mildly impressed but not as much as he had been with the Wampus cat.  
“That is Merlin. He is an Augurey. They are native in northern Europe but mainly in Ireland.”  
“Wasn’t there something about their cry foretelling death?”  
Newt chuckled at that. The myth had been long since cleared up but some people still believed in it. Their cry was a sad noise but wasn’t about death.  
“No, they foretell rain. They are shy birds but once they have taken a liking to a wizard they stay around them. There are some families in Ireland that had ancestors building a good relationship with an Augurey. The descendants of these birds still live close to these families. It’s rather fascinating. Merlin has never warmed up to me that much and I hope that maybe if it is alright with everyone he could try to become Mr. Graves’ companion.”

Merlin took flight at that and glided over the resting Mooncalves towards Mr. Graves. He settled down on the headboard looking down at the sleeping man. Inspecting the Auror the bird hopped off onto Gustav and from him onto Maria’s head. There he shifted around till he had found a comfortable position from which he could stare into Mr. Graves’ face.  
“I believe my Augurey too is happy to protect and help Mr. Graves.”  
Newt was truly at a loss. He did not know what to do about the situation especially not considering that he could see himself falling for the man.

 

“Oh Newt!” came a bell like voice from the waiting room.  
An icy shower ran down Newt’s back as he recognised the voice and the implication the exclamation had. Queenie had read his thoughts about Mr. Graves! He disliked people riffling through his thoughts but most of all he hated it when they pried into his affairs. Even if he should develop feelings for the Director of Magical Security he would never act on those feelings. They would not be welcome by a man that was used to order. His chances were rather low and he was not interested in settling down with anyone. There was still much to see in the world and there always would be a beast that needed rescue. He was the only one willing to go out and save them. If he settled down with a man whose existence was so interwoven with his country he would either make him unhappy or himself.

“Please don’t Queenie!”  
He knew he was being harsh but he had to stop any thought of hers to get herself involved. She was a romantic and with her recent tumble into love it would be a bittersweet distraction.  
“Sure sweety but one never knows unless one tries.”  
Newt shot her a dark look or as dark as one could throw a look at Queenie Goldstein. Nobody could possibly stay angry with her for long because she was such a good person.  
“Thanks honey.”

“Is there a reason for your being here, Ms. Goldstein?” asked Picquery.  
“Mhh, yes. I was asked by Senior Auror Wilson to inform you both that she is back and needs to make an instant report. She is with the healers here so I offered to relay the message myself.”  
“Why were you involved?”  
Picquery was frowning something fierce as she looked at Queenie.  
“I was asked to come in to help because Auror Wilson cannot speak at the given moment but I believe the healers and her herself can explain the situation better.”  
They rushed away leaving Newt alone again with the sleeping man.

 

Sitting down again Newt settled his notes down around him. He had to tap a few Mooncalves on their noses to keep them from eating the paper but he soon found himself in a comfortable working environment. Spending so much time inside his case he was used to the noises his creatures made and he found comfort and relaxation in them. Now outside of it but still surrounded by some of them Newt fell into the same trance like state that he reached only in the depths of his case far removed from human contact.

He had thought about writing his findings with the behavioural change amongst his creatures down but as of now he had no idea why they did what they did in regards to Mr. Graves. It could simply be that they saw him as a poor lost soul – one that Newt would rescue was it a beast – or they reacted this way because of Grindlewald.  
After the man had been brought into custody and Newt had been finally free to go his beasts had crowded him like never before. They had brushed as much of themselves against him as they could. Those beasts that relied on scent the most had been particularly ferocious in their scenting. He had gained some bruises that day but he was happy to do what needed be done to appease their worry.  
He had only left his case when both sisters had dragged him from it promising his beasts that he would be returned to them after he had eaten something.

Looking back at the sleeping man Newt wondered what gave away that Mr. Graves had suffered at the hand of Grindlewald. Of course Pickett could have told them but at the time of the search the Bowtruckle had not known that they were searching for the man that Grindlewald had impersonated. At least Newt thought that Pickett had no idea what really was going on. He had kept himself hidden away rather well after the whole ordeal had been over. Newt did not mind much as it made interacting with the wizards and witches around him easier when there was no green being looking at them from his breast pocket.

His notes so far had not given anything away that all magical beasts could sense magic in the way that some species could. Wampus cats could do it and so could Demiguises but none of the others had shown any inclination in reacting towards a magical signature.  
This recent development though threw him off because it did not fit the behavioural pattern. It could be because they lived in such close proximity to him and each other. His case provided them with their natural environment but it was also an unnatural in that creatures that would never see hide nor hair from each other were so close.

 

It was late when Newt put his notes away. Stretching he heard his spine pop. The moon was high in the sky and the Mooncalves swayed having turned towards the full moon. They hummed in unison making the air vibrate.  
Newt settled back against the Mooncalf that had taken residence at Mr. Graves’ feet. Closing his eyes Newt let the gentle song of the herd lull him under. The last weeks had been stressful and with all the worry about his creatures and Mr. Graves Newt had gotten little rest. Sighing he settled in deeper stretching his long legs out on top of one of the other Mooncalves.

He always tried to sleep during the Mooncalves song. They gave off a constant noise that was relaxing and helped with finding sleep. It was during full moon nights that he found the best sleep unless of course he was spending time around wild Mooncalves or the odd Werewolf.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit later than usual but I had a very, very busy day with only 3 hours of sleep. There was the Star Wars midnight premiere, and than there was a Christmas Market I needed to visit that did not give me what I needed, and than there was a meet up. Now I am tired, and you get chapter 10!


	11. Of Obscuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all of you who read Healing.
> 
> Here is chapter 11 enjoy!

It was in this position that the healers found them. Newt spread out at the end of the bed with his feet up on a Mooncalf. The herd was spread all around the room all of them fast asleep. Nestled between four Mooncalves a big green bird on his chest laid Percival Graves fast asleep.   
Looking at their patient the healers noted that he looked better than he had the previous days. They wanted to look at him and his wounded arm and leg but they did not dare to walk through the mass of bodies.   
Unsure of what to do they turned to the Senior Auror that was fast asleep at his desk. They had walked quietly through the waiting room but now they were at a loss for what to do. 

The healers woke the Auror trying to explain the situation. At first O’Brien was confused as to what they wanted from him but looking at the scene he could not help himself from grinning from one ear to the other. He wished he had a way to take a picture. There was no way anyone would believe him.   
O’Brien gently pushed through the beasts until he was close to the Director. He had seen the Mazoologist had pushed through night after night by caring for his beasts and the people that were close to him so he wanted to let him sleep. 

“Director Graves, sir,” he whispered.   
Graves frowned in his sleep his hand burrowing in one of the Mooncalves’’ fur. He buried his face in the fur of the one behind him stretching his body as much as he could.   
“What?” mumbled he his eyes blearily opening.   
“Sorry sir but the healers want to make their morning check-up on you but Newt’s herd seems to scare them.”  
O’Brien could not keep the gentle smile off his face as he watched his boss slowly wake up. He had never seen the man look so human. The Director had always done his damnest to only show them his well put together side. He was glad that maybe there was a change around the corner. All the better if it came with the help of one British Mazoologist. 

 

Percival slowly blinked himself awake. He was pleasantly warm, his aching body stretched out in a most comfortable position, and he would rather be still asleep than awake. Grumbling he tried to sit up.   
There was a noise from behind him and his pillow shifted so his upper body was better supported. With a small shuffle the pillow settled in itself.  
Remembering the evening before he relaxed and he looked over the still sleeping Mooncalves on his lap to the sleeping man at the end of his bed. He took in the relaxed features of Newt Scamander and with an internal groan recognised the fluttering in his belly. The Mazoologist looked unreal basked in the morning light blanketed and pillowed by shimmering silver Mooncalves. His ginger curls fell over his eyelids and his softly curved mouth was slightly parted.   
Percival had found the other man to be attractive but not like this. There was something otherworldly to him and he could not tear his eyes away from him. 

A cough brought him out of his wonder about the man’s beauty. At his side stood his most trusted Senior Auror with a sly look on his face. Flushing a bright red Percival was shouting at himself for letting anyone see his reaction towards the Mazoologist so easily. 

O’Brien caught onto his boss’ unease at being caught staring at Newt so he reeled his delight in and easily deflected by bringing the waiting healers back to attention.   
The whole of MACUSA had been discussing Percival Graves’ possible interests even before he himself had joined the Auror taskforce and he had heard rumours at Ilvermorny about the aloof and untouchable head boy that had not cared for the crushes people had on him. There had been countless of people throughout the Director’s time that had made advances towards him. Some had been even brave enough to try to curt him but all of them had failed. In recent years the amount of people trying for the man’s interest had dwindled down and so had the rumours. People had come to accept that one Percival Graves was simply not interested in something as banal and time-consuming as a relationship.   
The Senior Auror was glad that this was not the case because they all had thought that a healthy relationship would do their boss some good. 

 

They managed to shuffle the Mooncalves away so the healers could crowd around the bed. Newt had been left where he was and no murmuring and shifting had woken him up. The Augurey had been a bit harder to appease. It seemed the vulture like bird had made it his mission to guard over Percival Graves with no concern for who was approaching.   
It had taken the man himself to reassure the bird that everything was alright and that he could keep his watch on the headboard of the bed. With a flutter of big green wings the bird took its perch watching everything with a critical eye.   
All of the healers were hyperaware of him and seemed to ask for his permission with every movement they made. 

Being a bit put out by all the hovering that was happening around his person Percival decided to talk over the healers mumbling.   
“O’Brien could you give me an in-depth report on how Grindlewald has been captured?”  
Shrugging O’Brien sat himself down on the empty visitors chair and relegated his boss with what they knew. He made to empathise from whom the reports came so the director had an understanding of the different viewpoints.   
“There truly had been no other way with the boy?”

Grinding his teeth O’Brien shook his head. He had known that it would sit wrong with Graves but they had had no choice at the time. Tina and Newt had claimed to have calmed the Obscurus but it was impossible once they had lost control the child could not turn back. The statute had been broken and the No-Majs frightened enough they could not risk a wild force of dark energy to run free.   
“The Obscurus had taken full control of their host and there was nothing we could have done at that point. I hate to say that we had to kill the boy but there was little of him left.”

“You are wrong,” hissed Newt.  
His usually warm eyes were fierce and there was rage in them. He was sitting up his whole body pulled tight.   
“We were able to calm him and had you not intervened and attacked we would have been able to rein him in. Credence had recognised Tina from when she attacked his adoptive mother. He was still in there. I’m just glad he managed to slip away.”  
With one hard look at O’Brien he stood and ushered all of his sleepy Mooncalves back out of the room and into his case. After the last one was back were they belonged he closed the door harshly. 

 

Everyone was staring at the door. They had come to know Newt Scamander as a shy, awkward, quiet man that would rather avoid a confrontation as this than openly seek it but he had confronted the Auror on their behaviour towards the Obscurus. It was clear that this was something he could not forgive them that easily.

“Has he said ‘slip away’?” asked Graves.  
“Huh?”  
Throwing his Auror a look that questioned his intelligence Graves shook his head. They were all underestimating the strange, soft, and smart man. There was an unknown fire within him and Percival would be damned if he could not at least to himself admit that it was something that he wanted to see more of.   
“No that’s impossible. We all attacked him. The Obscurus was literally ripped apart. There is no way he could have survived.”   
“I am not sure if he being alive is a good thing or not because now he has nobody he can trust and a lot of magic without any controlled outlet.”  
Percival looked at the closed door wondering if they could find Credence Barebone. He did not want to endanger the young man any further but there was a considerable risk with him running about somewhere. 

 

“Director Graves?”  
Looking away from the door he focused back on the healers. They were all finishing up their spells filtering the information down onto his chart. He could see diagrams and graphs fill themselves until the last sliver of magic disappeared.   
“It seems that you have made considerable progress concerning your magic but it is still too soon to allow you to cast any magic. Your arm and leg are healing but it will still take a long time. Sadly with the sustained damage there is little we can do but wait. We would also like to try to shift you onto a solid diet and start a therapy program to help your muscles regrow.”  
A sigh of relieve left him as he took in the good news. He had been scared to have sustained more serious damage to his magical core. The torture and magical restrains that Grindlewald had used had left him wondering during his captivity if he would ever be able to use magic again. 

“There is also the matter of finding you a mind healer.”  
Throwing them a dark look he made to prostest but he was instantly shot down by them.  
“If you want to be reinstated as Director of Magical Security and Head of MACUSA’s Auror Department you have to go to a mind healer till they clear you fit for duty and even after that until they conclude you as healthy again. You of all people should know the procedures taken to ensure an Auror is capable of doing their work after going through a traumatic event.”  
Hearing the condescending tone Percival bristled. He was very well aware of the procedures but he would not let somebody else find him a mind healer. For one he did not easily trust and secondly he had already had one.   
“As should be stated on my medical records I already have a mind healer that I regularly see. There is no need to find me a mind healer when I already have one that I trust and know.”

 

Biting into his fist O’Brien tried his hardest not to laugh at the reaction of the healers. They truly had not shown their best during the few hours that the director was awake. One had pointed a wand at him just after he had woken from a magical induced coma and now they were treating him like someone that could not care for themselves and was not right in their mind.   
There was little Director Graves could forgive but being treated like someone weak and frail was something he could not stand. During his early years as an Auror he had only seen it once and it had left a permanent impression. A secretary had been trying to tell the director that he needed to take it slow otherwise he would hurt himself further. Their tone had been condescending their gestures clearly saying how he thought to be talking to a stubborn child. The man had soon found out what would happen if someone was treating the most powerful Auror to graze MACUSA halls like a dumb child. 

They flipped through the extensive chart and it was visible when they found the information on the healers responsible for Director Graves’ wellbeing so far. Some of them paled and others tried to look as noninvolved as possible. The head healer stared at Graves as if he was waiting for a spell to hit him any second.   
“If you are so concerned you may contact Healer Nez. I would also welcome it if you would contact Healer Smith. He is my usual healer at MACUSA and I feel that he would like to be involved in my healing progress as he knows my body and magic better than most.”

Grinning at the spoken words and tone O’Brien thought that not all was lost and they would have their unmovable force of a Director back sooner than some would like. He would be glad for it because the amount of paperwork he had to do was driving him up the wall. There had been an incredible backlog he had to work through in addition to all the reports that generally were produced during the day. The mountain had dwindled slowly but he had not seen his own apartment for longer than a few hours a day nor had he set foot outside for a case since they had taken Grindlewald into custody. He was not sure if he didn’t want to give the title of second in command to someone else. The extra pay was not worth it. 

Stammering out an assurance that the healers would be contacted they all shuffled out leaving the two Aurors on their own.

 

Sighing Percival stretched out again. This was one of the reasons why he hated hospitals. Healers came and went as they pleased waking their patients to poke at them only to tell them that they needed more rest. After the rollercoster of feelings that he had been forced to go through in just under an hour he wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep but the comforting warmth that had come from the herd of beasts around him was gone as was the gentle presence of Scamander. 

“I’ll leave you to get a bit of rest now, sir,” said O’Brien standing up again, “It’s good to know that you are getting better.”  
Reaching the door he debated with himself if he should dare to make another comment. For all intents and purposes he would never get a chance like that again. There was no danger of Graves throwing a curse at him.   
“Who knows maybe Newt will come back in because I am gone now.”  
The look that Graves gave him had him actually running from the room. He had seen the man just seconds out of his coma disarm a healer by force and stupefy them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish all of you happy Holidays (if you celebrate any)! I myself am with my parents now.
> 
> Hope you have a good time.


	12. Of Horned Serpents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some more interaction with the President of the magical US.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you wonderful lot for commenting, leaving a kudos, and reading. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy chapter 12.  
> I have to start writing again 'cuz I'm running out of chapters!

“Might have gone a bit far there,” chuckled O’Brien leaning back against the just closed door.  
“What have you done now Tristan?”  
“Nothing!”  
He stared at Senior Aurors Lopez and Smith. Behind them he could glimpse President Picquery giving Newt’s case a long hard look. Said case was closed. Cringing a bit at that he wondered how hard it would be to get the man to be as relaxed as he had been.  
“Yeah sure. That’s as likely as the director falling in love,” joked Lopez  
“Uh.”

Three sets of eyes widened and focused solely on him, beseeching him to tell them what he knew. Starting to sweat under the scrutiny he backed up along the wall towards his desktop. Lopez and Smith he could tolerate but the President had always had the ability to make everyone cover before her. Well everyone but Percival Graves but that was a given.  
“Spill O’Brien!”  
“No! He will kill me.”

“Now, now, why should Director Graves kill his second in command for something as this? He should be used to the rumours by now what harm would it do to add a little bit more to it?” asked Picquery enjoying O’Brien’s discomfort far too much.  
All things considered there were only a few people that he wounded Auror had come into contact with since his rescue. Most of them he knew because they were his subordinates, the healers or her herself. He had never shown any interest in any of them. There was only one person that had been around who could possibly have gained Graves interest. Smiling like a Kneazle that got the cream she moved past O’Brien and patted his hand.  
“I trust that you will guard this little secret the consequences could be quiet severe if not,” she warned him.  
A look at the other Aurors made it clear that they were to let the matter rest and not spread any word of it further. They nodded at her understanding quite clear what was asked of them. Pleased that the matter was settled she stepped into Graves’ room hoping to get a bit more about that love interest out of the man.

 

Playing with the birds feathers he wondered why it was even with him. He knew that it was an Augurey his grandmother had often talked about the Irish Phoenix. It looked sad and a bit bleak even though its plumage was of a wonderful soft green that was neither bright nor sickly looking. Black eyes looked back at him as the bird left its perch and made it back onto his chest. There it settled down and stared to clean its wing feathers. He would have to ask Scamander about it later once the man had calmed down enough to graze them with his presence again.  
What had they all been thinking? He had made it clear so often that children were never to be considered the assailant. They always were the victim even if they attacked someone. Nobody young harmed another out of malice as least that was what Percival was hoping to be the truth. There had always been children that were malicious towards animals but even those came from abusive, neglectful homes.

He wondered why was so willing to believe Scamander’s words about the Obscurus but something told him that if the man claimed to have been able to calm the boy than it was the truth. How he and Goldstein had managed that though eluded him still. Percival wanted to get to the bottom of the whole fiasco that had taken place during Grindlewald’s last day as him. Things seemed to have happened really fast at least form what he could judge from the bits and pieces that O’Brien had given him.  
That Scamander had taken down Grindlewald was unbelievable but at the same time not. The man wrangled with all kinds of dangerous beasts and with such ease. There seemed to always be one where he went so it should be of no surprise that the Mazoologist carried a Swooping Evil of all beasts in his sleeve.  
How he wished to have been there. He would have loved to see Grindlewald being taken down and to see Scamander in action.

Making a face at himself he gave himself a stern talking to. He had no place to fall for an untouched soul like Scamander. Out of all the men in America he had the least of a right. He was tainted now more than ever. There was little good in his life and while he did not believe that Scamander did not know his own kind of horror there was a difference between being in contact with some form of horror daily to only every once in a while. Scamander was something good, something gentle and sweet that should not be touched by someone like him. That was if he even had a chance.  
He knew of the rumours around his person. Had to fight of the odd brave person trying to gain his attention and had ignored the vast amount of people crushing on him but he had never been on the crushing side himself. He felt a bit bad for all the people he had not even given the time of his day before.  
“Of course you old fool fall in love with the strange knight that came to your rescue.”

“Ha!”  
He looked up and felt a sudden surge of magic power through his body but as soon as the magic had come it was gone again leaving him gasping from breath.  
“Deep breaths Percival, please. I am so sorry for startling you like that.”  
Seraphina slowly swam back into focus. She was kneeling on the floor in front of him her warm hands cradling his face but she let go seconds later when the Augurey snapped his strong beak at her hands.  
The bird sat on his chest its wings spread open wide and its plumage ruffled to make itself bigger. A hissing sound came from its opened beak as the beast stared down the President of magical USA. If he wasn’t still in so much pain from the attack he would find the whole situation rather hilarious but his mind was elsewhere.

“Percival I…” tried Picquery but she was interrupted by a hassled looking nurse.  
As nurses tended to do she ordered the President out of the room and made to help her patient to regain control of his breathing. The agitated and still hissing bird was professionally ignored. In the back of his mind Percival made a note of the nurse because of all the idiots he had come into contact with here she was the most competent.

 

Back in the waiting room Seraphina stared in bewilderment at the door. Never in her whole life had she been practically frogmarched from a room. It had not been her intention to startle her right hand man so much that he would have an attack of some kind. She had felt the sudden burst of magic but had not been able to recognise it as it had been unfamiliar to her.  
In the waiting room the three Senior Aurors were openly staring at her and as she looked about the room further she could see Scamander by his case trying not to look curious. There was an angry tinge to his posture especially in the frown that marred his features.  
Sighing she brushed her hands over her robes trying to calm her frazzled nerves and gain some corundum back. Nothing good would come of her looking nothing but her best in front of the workers that miled the Woolworths building.

“Not to worry just a minor concern that should be soon sorted out.”  
Looking at Scamander that frowned deeper at her she hoped to ease everyone’s worry by appearing none faced.  
“Mr. Scamander if it would be possible I would like to take the tour through your suitcase now. There is little to do while the nurse tends to Director Graves.”  
She truly hoped that the man would allow her entrance. A curiosity had taken its roots within her upon the stories she had heard about the wonderful world that the case housed. Both Goldstein sisters had tried to keep quiet about it but had been forced to relegate their time within the case. Naturally with Grindlewald around and Graves still missing she had taken lead on the whole ordeal and had read every report.

Scamander bit his lip debating his next action. His eyes shortly flitted towards the Senior Aurors and the frown that had apparently taken permanent residents that day deepened further.  
“Very well but I’d rather keep it short Madame President as I am sure there are far more pressing matters than another inspection into my case.”  
She detected the clear edge and hostility in his voice and the tension in his body. Something must have happened to make the docile, gentle man this aggressive. Looking at the Aurors she saw a worried and guilty look upon O’Brien’s face.  
“Of course, thank you.”  
Always the diplomat she would not comment on the open disrespect or the hostility until she had a clearer understanding of what had transpired.

 

Stepping into the case was like stepping into another world. The colours were vibrant but with a sepia-coloured touch to it all. Beatles rolled big balls of dirt around, birds chirped, a beast or two roared, and all together it created an incredible unique ambient sound.  
Scamander showed her around and commented on a few of his beasts and their care. She realised that he was manoeuvring around a few of the habitats that surely held beasts that he was not comfortable with her seeing no matter that she already knew what he housed.  
“O’Brien said that I should show you Virgil but I must warn you he can be a bit temperamental and I’d like for you not to go further than I show you because the others won’t like it.”

With that they stepped into a huge habitat that held a lake. Staring in open wonder at the size of it she wondered how powerful Scamander truly was. The water was clear at the shallow parts and dark, nearly black where it was deep. From time to time she could make out small ripples on the surface but nothing ever breached it.

Taking a large red stone Scamander threw it in the lake. Confused she looked at the man and then at the rippling water. Soon after a dark form breached the surface the scaled body curling above and then back under. Coming closer a head poked out. The beasts blue eyes were sharp and intelligent as it came close holding the red stone it its big maw.  
“If I may introduce Virgil the Horned Serpent, Virgil this is President Picquery of the Unite States of America,” introduced Scamander taking the stone back again.

 

Seraphina had never seen a live Horned Serpent. The beast was big, its bright eyes assessing her, the jewel on its head glimmering in the soft light that had been created. There was more to the beast than she had believed as it looked away and focused on Scamander.  
The man had his hands on her scales moving them about its neck. She was sure that he was looking for something. Maybe there had been a wound and Scamander was making sure that it was healing right. From what Goldstein had reported it was what Scamander did. He found, rescued, and nurtured wounded and abused animals.

“You can step closer if you want. O’Brien petted the Wampus cat in my care. They both seemed to enjoy it so I believe that it should be safe for you too. Maybe there is something about you being sorted into houses named after creatures and beings,” said Scamander not looking at her.  
A bit unsure she stepped closer and slowly extended her hand. Once she touched the warm body she did not know what had kept her away. The scales were smooth and even this close shown like diamonds because of their highly reflective surface. She could feel the power under her hands. Not only the physical one from muscles working but the magical one too. It felt like the wild magic that children were prone to show when their magic became apparent.

“Do all magical beings emit such a clear feeling of magic?”  
“No, only the more powerful once and even then - unless you are naturally able to sense magic - only upon touch.”  
“We might need to keep Percival out of here for longer than. He is gifted with that sense and it has served him well but considering how weak his defences are right now it might be too much.”  
Scamander only inclined his head at her admission some tension draining from him. Maybe he had thought her to be a danger to Graves and had developed the same protectiveness he held towards his case to the director. Something that could be useful should her suspicion be true.  
“You seem to care a great deal about Director Graves, Mr. Scamander.”  
She hoped that the man would give something away that might help her. Of course she would never directly intervene but she could make the right comments here and there along the way. Percival could be stubborn and as far as she knew the man had never been in a serious relationship. The one time she had asked about it he had told her that he had little time and patience to care for somebody else making it sound as if it would solely fall upon him.

“Tina seemed quite crushed when Grindlewald treated her badly as Graves, and she has told me only good things of him after we found out the truth. I think it’s only right that one tries to help the friend of a friend.”  
“Director Graves does not have friends. He has colleagues and subordinates.”  
“That is sad. Everyone should have a friend.”  
There was something there in the tone of his voice that kept Seraphina from answering. She had read about Scamander’s past about the incident at Hogwarts and from what she could tell the reports did not state the whole truth. Even if the expulsion had been wrong it must have left Scamander quite lonely being bereft of peers his own age.

They petted the Horned Serpent in silence each stuck in their own head. Once the beast had enough they moved back out into the waiting room again.  
“Thank you, Mr. Scamander,” she said.  
Looking around she had to admit that maybe their actions towards beasts had been wrong and hasty. Maybe she could keep the Mazoologist longer in their city if she offered a change.  
“I believe we might have to rewrite some of our laws regarding magical beasts.”  
Not looking at the man, leaving him hanging so to speak, she left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas was good. Less anger all around, far too much food, actually am finishing a book this year (which is a surprise). 
> 
> Hope all of you had a good week too!


	13. Of Erumpents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwelling on it made no sense as there was little a man like him could do to change a whole country. He had his beasts to focus on and maybe the incident with Credence could be the needed impulse to change some laws regarding Muggles and those of Muggle heritage.  
> Shoving his notes into his notebook he grabbed his case.  
> “I am going for a walk,” he curtly explained.  
> It had been a long time since he had spoken to either of the Goldstein sisters and he truly missed them. They both had been his first friends in a long time and he feared that his absence might change their minds about him. He was a lot of effort to begin with he did not need to add an apparent disinterest to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I again thank you all for commenting, leaving a kudos, and reading. You lot are all wonderful!
> 
> Have fun.

Sighing to himself Newt sat down on his chair again closing the lid of his case. He spared a glance at the closed door wondering how Mr. Graves was doing. It was rude of him to leave as he had but at the time he had felt himself to be of no good company for anyone. Especially not someone that needed rest as much as Mr. Graves did.  
He was still angry with the Aurors and the Madame President, and while he had pushed his concern for Credence at the back of his mind he was unable to focus on anything but. The sliver of darkness that he had seen slip away had given him hope as had the short time that they had been able to calm the young man. He truly hoped that Credence was somewhere safe possibly far away from New York. Now that he had made it clear that he was still alive chances were that they would search for him. The further he was from the Aurors of MACUSA the better. Sadly that could put him in the path of Grindlewald’s followers and people just like the man.

The question though was how had Credence survived this long? How had the darkness not completely overwhelmed him and how was it possible for them to still reach out to him? Credence might have been an immensely powerful wizard had his existence not been ignored and hidden away. This made Newt wonder how he had been missed. In England every child that housed enough magic to grant them a place at Hogwarts received a letter no matter where and under what conditions they lived.  
There had been enough Muggleborn around that had hid their accidental magic away from their parents or those Halfbloods whose magical parent kept it a secret from their Muggle spouse but they all had come to Hogwarts. Some of them had been reluctant to talk about their home lives and Newt believed that it was hard for a few but they all got the chance to be thought how to control and harness their powers. It was unbelievable to him that there were children in the middle of a city like New York that went undetected. Would the people in this country truly rather risk the wellbeing of a child then risk the exposure to one family?

Dwelling on it made no sense as there was little a man like him could do to change a whole country. He had his beasts to focus on and maybe the incident with Credence could be the needed impulse to change some laws regarding Muggles and those of Muggle heritage.  
Shoving his notes into his notebook he grabbed his case.  
“I am going for a walk,” he curtly explained.  
It had been a long time since he had spoken to either of the Goldstein sisters and he truly missed them. They both had been his first friends in a long time and he feared that his absence might change their minds about him. He was a lot of effort to begin with he did not need to add an apparent disinterest to it.

 

Walking out of the hospital he wandered about New York. He had never gotten the chance to look at the city and take it all in. The buildings were tall and in places where some construction was still going on it seemed as if they were reaching for the sky. It looked like an attempt to reconstruct the untouched forests of South America. Sadly New York was far greyer, colder, and louder than the rainforest. It also smelled a lot worse but considering how often he had to touch back in London it was not so bad. London the last time he had been there had seemed to be stuck underneath a horrible cloud of stench and soot.  
The people of New York walked with a fast pace everybody knowing where they were going and not sparing a glance at each other. This served Newt well as he hated being looked at. His appearance helped in blend in in most places around the world but here in New York were the people seemed to favour dark and muted colours he stood out.

Because he had the time he made towards Central Park. He had seen the place but it had been the middle of the night and he had been rather preoccupied with his beasts at the time. Now he wanted to get a good look at the park. It felt like a smart idea to leave such a big part of the land green. Humans needed nature not only for food but also to relax. In a place like this where there was no green found anywhere on the streets a place like this was probably a godsend.  
There were children running around, families taking walks around the paths, people sitting on benches feeding ducks and pigeons with bred. At that Newt had to keep himself from explaining to these people that bred was actually bad for birds. It was neither time nor place to go on a tangent to make them see what they were doing wrong. On a frozen lake he saw people iceskating and he had to remember Ellie crashing into the frozen water. How she had willingly taken a dive into it was beyond him but he had had to put a few heating charms around her enclosure to keep her from developing a cold.

 

He had given her a stern talking too and had spent nearly the whole day with her listening to her breathing to ensure that the damage was not already done. Given the warmth of their natural environment the Erumpent could not have known that the water would be this cold. She had shaken it off easily far more occupied with finding a mate as she had been at the time. Thankfully the charms and the medication he had given her instantly had kept her from falling ill.  
He had never seen an Erumpent that had developed a cold or worse pneumonia and he had been not keen on finding out what that would mean for her.

Often when a beast fell ill with a sickness that they usually would not come into contact with it was nearly impossible to heal them from it. There once had been a Nundu in his care for a short time that had been smuggled into Russia where the man holding her as a pet had kept her in a cage outside of the house. The poor thing had died not a day in Newt’s care succumbing to a serious bout of pneumonia. He had tried to ease the casts pain as much as he could knowing from the moment he had heard the rattling breath that he was too late.

These things stayed with him and he tried it utmost to keep them from repeating itself. Ellie would have been at the same risk as the Nundu should she have fallen ill and he had grown incredibly fond of her.  
It was during his time in Egypt that he had come by her. Kept in a magical circus she had been paraded around. The wizards in charge had shaven her horn off only keeping it at a stump and had been starving her for some aesthetic reason. They had explained to him after he had bound them that people did not like seeing a fat creature. Enrage by their words he had cast some nasty curses at them that he was sure they still felt today.

Theseus had always said that he was far too inconspicuous for the dangerous amount of spells he knew. It was something Newt was glad for because it was easier to get by if people thought him unremarkable. It was one of the most wellkept secret amongst Hufflepuffs that they all knew far more spells and often dangerous once at that than it seemed. They kept quiet and worked hard drawing no attention to themselves or what they were doing and they liked it that way. Of course there sometimes those that liked the attention but everybody simply thought of them as an outliner, the unusual Hufflepuff. It was an inside joke that he smiled about with one of Theseus’ Aurors. The man had been in his seventh year when Newt had started but as he had later explained he had instantly known that there was more to Newt than was visible. Auror Long was one of the few people in the Ministry that liked Newt and the feeling was mutual.

 

He made his way through the zoo looking at all of the animals that were housed there. Zoos were a good idea but a lot of them needed to make more of an effort in regards of the wellbeing of their animals. The lion enclosure was far too small and a lot of them were outside even during the freezing nights but he could see that the Muggles tried.  
Walking past the apes he threw the one that had stolen his wand a dark look even though the animal was trying to hide away from Newt clearly recognising him. The poor rhinoceros that Ellie had tried to mate with still seemed a bit frazzled even after all of the time that had passed.

Newt wished he could set her free but she was so used to humans. She had sought them out instantly the one time he had tried it. The Mazoologist in the reserve that they were trying to set up in Africa had called him back. There was no use in leaving her with them as she would teach all of the other Erumpents that humans weren’t dangerous to them. It had been sad for all of them to know that Ellie would have to stay within Newt’s case for the rest of her life.  
For Ellie it was the luxurious version of the life she had lived before so it was no hardship. She had more space and living conditions that came as close as possible to what she had learned to know during her short time in the reserve. There also was a human there that took care of her and talked to her daily.  
The Mazoologist felt that his case was still a cheap imitation of reality and should only serve as a temporary home to all of the creatures in his care.

Sighing he turned around a corner and headed towards the Goldstein sister’s flat. His thoughts were running in circles and he hoped that seeing two friendly faces would help ease his mind a bit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be able to upload next week and maybe the week after that but than I might have to take a short break because I'm out of chapters and I am unable to keep on writing atm because I am out of motivation (depression has me in a horrible vice the last two weeks) and my finals are at the end of January.


	14. Of Kneazles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had never imagined that the sweet mannered, gentle woman could look at somebody like she was doing at the moment.  
> There was a frizzle of magic around her and Newt was sure that she would not need a wand to curse the attacker. Projecting the thought out as far as possible he hoped that he could make her aware that she was in danger of revealing that she was a witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay. Wasn't feeling great yesterday.
> 
> So a day later but still here.
> 
> Thank you lovely people for staying with me and this monster that I have created. Trust me I did not plan for it to be such a massive slow-burn.

He slipped into the building on silent feet always aware of the creaking steps and the landlady. During his stay with the Goldstein sisters he had felt like he would get them into trouble eventually. It was one of the big reasons why he had gone to stay within the waiting room. At this moment though he felt that the room would be too much for him as there was a high chance for another argument with O’Brien.  
Softly knocking on the door he waited for Queenie to open it. He hoped that Tina was still at work because he did not want to explain his presence. Queenie should be able to glimpse it form his mind and if needed find a better story to tell her sister. Her gentle presence should also help ease him and maybe together they could keep each other’s minds of the things that bothered them.

“Hey Newt,” came the younger Goldstein’s voice.  
“Hello Queenie, I am sorry to come here unannounced but I had hoped I could spend the day with you?”  
He truly hoped he could stay with them.  
“Of course, come in!”  
Relieved he stepped into the tiny flat finding it unchanged to the last time he had been there. Clothes were still drying over the fireplace, a pot was stirring itself, and a pair of needles worked through a ball of yarn. Newt had always found the magic some witches could weave rather impressive. They could have several things doing their work at the same time and they did not need to focus on these things. It made them some of the most efficient people and Newt always found it a bit sad that men weren’t thought this too.

“Don’t we all?” asked Queenie smiling her gentle smile at him.  
Blushing slightly he looked away from her. Taking off his coat the place it and his case by the door he patted his chest pocket to see if Pickett was still with him. The Bowtruckle squeaked at him poking its leaves out to take a look at their surroundings. Realising that they were in a familiar surrounding he climbed onto Newt’s shoulder.  
“Do you want any tea? I have found a lovely store that sells tea and I just had to buy it for you.”  
“Thank you!” he whispered.

It still surprised him how accepting of him both of them were. Nobody had ever gone out of their way like that.  
“Oh sweetie it was no problem at all. I like having you around and so does Tina even if she shows it differently.”  
Looking at her through the fringe of his hair he sat down at the table. Queenie moved about the flat preparing the tea and setting the table for two.  
“It is also nice that I do not have to spend my off day alone. So what did these stupid Aurors say to you that you felt you had to flee?”  
“It was about Credence. They really think that it was right what they did. I do not agree about it and I may have let slip that he is still alive somewhere.”  
“He is? Oh Tinie will be delighted to hear this. She has been horrible guilty about the whole thing. Always thinking how she should have done more for him, how she should not have listened to the fake Graves and Madame President.”  
“But she didn’t know it was Grindlewald!”  
“Oh I know,” sighed Queenie setting a steaming cup of tea before Newt.

They spend the time till lunch with tea and smalltalk. Looking around the kitchen Queenie decided that it would be far smarter for them to go out for lunch. She again had found a new place during her walk through New York. Newt wondered how somebody could always find new things in a place that they grew up in.  
Slipping out of the building again as silent as possible they both walked through the streets. Queenie pointed out a few interesting places and whispered a few magical facts into his ear. A few people gave them strange looks as they made a flashy pair. His blue and her pink coat stood out starkly in the grey picture that New York painted.

“This is it,” said Queenie pointing out a small establishment that had a few tables on both the out- and inside.  
A few patrons sat around eating and talking. It looked fancy with its wooden lining and white plates. The patrons were dressed well and a few of them looked rather important.  
Newt threw Queenie a questioning look. They both were rather flashy compared to the others and especially he wasn’t dressed well enough.  
“Of course it is fine for us to go in. They do not always serve such fine people but it has become rather popular in the last days.”  
Grinning at him she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the building. Winking at a waiter they were seated rather fast.

 

The meal was enjoyable and Newt felt himself relax further and further as the waitstaff was always polite and did not seem to mind his awkward stuttering. They weren’t even flirting with Queenie and this as she pointed out to Newt was something rather rare.  
Placing her head on her first Queenie stirred her coffee letting her gaze wander about the room. She smiled a few times at the thoughts that she must have glimpsed from their heads. A frown settled on her face when watching one anxious looking young man. The poor boy was waiting for the girl he loved but she was already late and it did not seem like she would come. It reminded her of how she sometimes felt watching Jacob from afar.

She had found his bakery fast after glimpsing a lot of thoughts about it. The delight and wonder about his baked goods were at the forefront of many people’s minds. There had been a few older women that thought it a good idea to introduce their daughters to such a sweet man and upon seeing the face they thought about she had to see for herself.  
Stepping in had taken her three days of going back and forth hoping that no other Legilimence in MACUSA saw her thoughts. She could not keep the sadness at bay. Jacob could find himself a good No-Maj woman that would treat him as she should be treated now that the world could see what a great man he was. It would be only right to let him have that but just this once she felt selfish. He had taken her heart and she did not believe that there ever would be anyone like him again.

 

Newt could see the moment that Queenies thoughts turned sour. He did not know what has brought these thoughts on but he had a good inclining as to what she was thinking about. There never had been a lovestory like theirs this close to him and he wondered how it felt to fall so fast for somebody. It seemed like a story his mother had told him about the star crossed lovers that were meant to be from the moment they had been born. Soulmates the girls in school had called it a wistful note to their voices and even some boys – less likely thought these things than their female counterparts – had whispered about it to one another.  
Looking around he hoped he could find something that would distract the witch from her thoughts about Jacob Kowalski. There was nothing they could do as it was forbidden for magical people to date Muggles in the States. As his gaze swept over the outside of the restaurant he saw a curious sight.

A big silver cat was lazing outside its fur matted and sticking up in all directions. Its eyes were a bright blue and its tail plumed. The intelligent eyes were staring after a couple that by the swishing of the tail Newt could tell that the animal was agitated. It stood up stretching out and sat down again.  
“Oh no!” he said watching the cat make after the couple.  
“Newt what is it?”  
“We have to go!”  
It hadn’t been his plan to go chase after a beast but he was fairly certain that the cat was a Kneazle. Should this turn out as true it would possibly attack one of the two people it was following. They were mistrustful and strongly disliked suspicious and distrustful people.

Paying for their lunch they both hurried outside and after the Kneazle. Queenie still did not know what was going on but she trusted Newt and his mind was filled with worry. They rushed after the cat winding through people. Newt managed to graze a few of them an apology always ready on his lips. Queenie was far more graceful in her pursue as she weaved around everyone.  
“Newt, what are we running after?”  
“A… a cat.”  
“A cat?”  
The Mazoologist looked back at her his eyes trying to convey what they were truly after without shouting it in the middle of a busy street. He projected his thought about the Kneazle at the front of his mind making the image as clear as possible.  
Understanding showed itself upon Queenies fair face as they rushed along further. It was curious how they had to run after the cat while it was after a strolling couple. They saw the plumed tail swish around the corner into an alley.

 

Coming to a stop at the mouth of the alley they saw the Kneazle hissing at the man. He had a few deep scratch marks on his face and another one that bled strongly on his hand. The woman sat leaning against the alley wall. There were tears on her face as she stared wide eyed at the cat.  
“What the hell is that?” the man shouted holding his wounded arm.  
“The question should be what kind of monster are you?” asked Queenie stepping in front of Newt.  
She looked like a fair breeze could whisk her away but Newt thought better of it. Witches such as Queenie often looked harmless but they never were; especially not a Legilimence. Her fingers twitched at her side clearly keeping herself from grabbing for her wand.

Ignoring the man before her Queenie turned towards the young woman. Whispering soothingly she got her to stand up and walk towards the busier streets again. Reaching the mouth of the alley the witch turned around again.  
Both Newt and the man flinched away from the enraged look she was throwing. It was clearly directed at the Muggle on the ground but there was so much vitriol in it that Newt feared for himself. He had never imagined that the sweet mannered, gentle woman could look at somebody like she was doing at the moment.  
There was a frizzle of magic around her and Newt was sure that she would not need a wand to curse the attacker. Projecting the thought out as far as possible he hoped that he could make her aware that she was in danger of revealing that she was a witch.

 

They settled the matter by helping the young woman alert the No-Maj authorities. Considering that there were two wittnes to the act they had no choice but to take him in. The young woman was thankful for their help and after offering something they both told her that they simply hoped that matters would be settled.Grinning an evil smile at them she informed them that her father was of rather good standing and had just waited for the man to act as he had.

Happy that things would turn out for the better both Newt and Queenie made back towards the Goldstein flat. Taking the Kneazle under his arm Newt cooed at the big feline and repeatedly told it how proud he was.

Queenie smiled at his antics the feel of her magic more relaxed and as sweet than before. There was still a lingering sense of anger to her but Newt could see that getting the young woman to safety had helped her somewhat. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to do much for her but he hoped that she would confide in her sister.  
This close relationship that the sisters had was something that he was jealous of. Theseus and he had never been this close. There had been the times before Newt had entered school were they were close spending the days that the elder brother was at home together playing games. Things sadly had slowly changed once the difference between them had become more apparent. He still loved his brother very much but knew that they would never have something like the sisters had.

After gaining a few strange looks they decided to hide the beast inside the case. Newt worried a bit about the outcome of leaving a new beast unattended for some time but he hoped that he had made it clear to the feline that she should stay put in his shack. He had little hope.  
Upon returning to the flat they both rushed into the case.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this one I will need to take a break.  
> Will be back in February!


	15. Of Werewolfs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an inhabitant of the case that is a bit of a shock to everyone and Newt doesn't see the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is.  
> Exams went as well as they could. I put most of my learning effort into my intro and literature combination exam because I really, really like my literature professor (and he likes me too it seems). Did nothing for 'Grammar' though just bullshitted it. Should be enough to pass though (grade doesn't count into my degree, so meh). 
> 
> Guys, guys: I love you all. All you readers, all you kudos leavers, and stars above you commenters, you wonderful people.

The door was open and outside they could hear a commotion. There was loud growling, hissing, and roaring coming through.  
“Oh no, no, no.” Newt rushed outside staring at the upturned tables, uprooted plants, and destroyed interior.  
His shoulders sagged. Usually he did his best to be around during the integration of a new creature. He needed to make sure that his current guests knew that there was no intruder but just another guest coming in. They needed to see the new beast with him to know everything was alright.  
During the beginning of his travels he had made the mistake of not being around often but then he had not a lot of things within his case. He had kept what little he possessed on his person at the time. Only once there had been too much weighting his coat down had he turned his case into his actual home and workspace.

Walking towards the commotion he flicked his wand at the worst of the damage. He was glad that he was this proficient at reparation spells. These happenings would be incredible hard on him and his magic if he would have even the slightest trouble with it. Mending the habitats that had been broken would be another matter that would need far more of his concentration than he could spare.  
Their way brought them to the forest area and Newt hoped that they had not spooked the Unicorn too much. The wonderful creature was of a delicate nature and prone to attacking when spooked. There deeper into the woods they found the Kneazle cowering underneath a big, brown wolf. It was drooling onto the feline its golden eyes fixing it on the ground.

“Newt that is a werewolf!” gasped Queenie.  
She was already stepping away from the beast while Newt stepped closer. He would explain later but now he had to get Oscar to shift back. The man was far too prone to use his ability to shift back and forth between his human and beast self when he saw fit. Sadly he wasn’t very fond of cats of any kind and that was why Newt had felt it prudent to separate the forest area as far as possible from the savannah area. Nadia and Oscar had never gotten along well and it had resulted in a few bloody conflicts.

“Oscar please leave the Kneazle be. I let her in and truly I should have been around but she is no danger.”  
Looking at the dark brown beast Newt hoped that he would listen. While Oscar begrudgingly listened to Newt the wolf tended to be a bit harder to control. The Mazoologist believed that it wasn’t because of the nature of the wolf but rather because the man thought nobody would expect him to listen.  
Golden eyes looked at them. Holding eye contact for a while the wolf eventually gave a big displeased huff and walked off.  
“Thank you!” shouted Newt after him.

 

Rushing towards the still motionless feline Newt scooped her up and carried her as fast as he could towards the shack.  
“I am so sorry you had to be introduced to the case in such a way. It’s entirely my fault I should have been here. No idea what happened and I will find out from Oscar but I will make sure that something like this will not happen again. I am so sorry.”  
Cradling her in his lap he patted her down checking for injuries. Finding none he relaxed a bit. The Knealze was still holding herself tense and ready to bold but she let Newt pet her slowly relaxing too.  
Queenie sat down next to them and slowly took the feline from Newt keeping up the ministrations. With her she seemed to relax further emitting a near silent purr. Happy that both women were in good company the Mazoologist set about fixing the damage done to his case.

 

He could see from the tracks that it had been solely Oscar that had sought to attack and defend. It was rare that the Werewolf choose to venture out of the forest. The man had quite often told Newt that he would not go outside ever again.  
From the stories that Oscar had told Newt understood why and had allowed him to stay on the condition that he would not harm his beasts or him. It also was one of the reasons why Newt stayed with the Mooncalves during the full moon. While Oscar had incredible control over his form he lost it during the full moon where the wolf gained full control. The wolf would not seek Newt out to harm him but should Newt venture too close the temptation might be too strong. It was an unspoken agreement of them that Newt stayed away during those nights.

Bitten at a young age and raised by the wolf that had turned him Oscar had learned to live with the beast inside of him. What he had never learned to live with was the way the people around him treated him. He had been beaten and cursed by many always moving around trying to find a place where he fit in. Newt had tried to approach a few werewolf packs but they all had turned him down telling him that they would not welcome someone that was too weak to search for a pack himself. Discouraged by other people’s treatment of the powerful but mild-mannered werewolf Newt had told him that he could stay for as long as he wanted.

It had been an incredible possibility to study a werewolf this up close and he had taken his chances a few times to take a look at him during the full moon. They both did not know how Oscar was able to turn into the wolf whenever he pleased but Oscar was happy to leave it at happy happenstance. Newt wasn’t so sure but would not push the man. He was wary of wands as it was.

 

“Any chance you’ll tell me why you saw fit to ruin all my hard work?” he asked the werewolf.  
It was that he rather asked into the forest but he knew that Oscar would hear him with his sensible ears. Sitting down on the soft grass Newt waited. There was little else he could do as he did not know what mood the other would be in. If the encounter with the Kneazle had frazzled him too much, Oscar would keep his distance in fear of endangering Newt.  
“Because Kneazles are a menace and I did lose control there. We hate cats and you know that,” came the gruff, scratchy voice of Oscar the man.

He was a tall man with wide shoulders that looked as if he would be able to uproot trees with his bare hands. The beard he sprouted was well kept and - while his hair was the same colour as the fur of the wolf – shimmering more red than anything else. Sitting down besides Newt they both looked into the forest watching the leaves sway in the artificial wind.  
“I have spent a lot of time on these plants you know and the others won’t be happy with all the noise you two have made. Couldn’t you have found another way to deal with the Kneazle?”  
“This close after a full moon? No. I am sorry Scamander but there are things even out of my control.”  
Sighing Newt let himself fall back into the grass. He could not blame anyone but himself and he didn’t even try to lay blame on Oscar.  
“Listen I will help you with the repairs but you know I am shite with plants.”  
Laughing Newt smiled at the man. He had often helped him with the menial part of his work but when it came to magic and gardening the werewolf preferred to keep his distance. He claimed to have two left hands with this kind of work and no talent for magic. Being glad for the help that he got Newt had never asked more of him than he was willing to give. It was a courtesy he applied to everyone in his care and while Oscar was a man with his own will and abilities he still counted amongst those in Newt’s care.

“I am glad you do not reek of hospital anymore.”  
“Well, I needed to get away for a bit but I will be back again.”  
“Why on earth do you care for that man so much?”  
Staring up at the sky Newt thought about the question. He asked himself the same often but it always came back to his caring nature. There was so much evil in the world and Grindlewald seemed as if he wanted to be the worst of it all. The thought that one man had suffered so horribly at his hands was horrifying to Newt. There was an unexplainable need within him to make sure that this evil hadn’t ruined Mr. Graves.  
He did not know the man but he had seen the way people had looked at the fake Mr. Graves. Tina had been filled with so much hope to get back into the man’s graces and the other Aurors he had seen had seemed as eager to please the man. It wasn’t because Mr. Graves was a horrible boss and they feared him but it was because he was someone other people could not help but respect and want to please.

“Because there is too much bad in this world and I want to make sure that it hasn’t taken a good man.”  
“Is he awake?”  
“Yes.”  
“And?”  
“He is nice.”  
“Oho, nice, eh.”

Looking at the werewolf in affronted confusion Newt did not know what to make of his words. What was so wrong with him finding Mr. Graves nice? The man had been gentle and welcoming with his creatures. He seemed happy to be around them and he did not look at Newt as if he was insane. It was a rare treat for him to be treated like any other wizard would have been treated.  
Oscar’s teeth glinted white when he smiled at Newt. There was something predatory in his eyes that reminded Newt that the full moon had just been the night before. How much had happened in the few days since Mr. Graves had first woken from his sleep.

“Well, any chance we will be introduced to this nice man?”  
Newt knew that Oscar was trying to ask something else but he had no idea what.  
“Once he is able to walk for a longer period of time he should be able to enter the case. I am a bit worried about it though. He is in such a high position and an Auror at that too. You know how they can get and from what I know about Mr. Graves he is a stickler for rules. He was nice to the Mooncalves but I do not know how he will react to some of the more dangerous once.”  
“Like me.”  
Looking at the werewolf Newt nodded. He knew how good everyone in his care was and how little danger they posed to others if treated right and fairly. The problem was that most people did not treat them fairly and right.  
“I have heard that name before. Average high, dark hair, really dark eyes, good looking?”  
Newt shrugged.  
“Describes him well and so many more.”

“Really powerful wizard, can do wandless magic as if it was as easy as breathing, has a scorpion on his watch chain, and some fancy tailored clothing?”  
They were both smiling by now knowing how ridiculous it was to describe the man with such vague words.  
“Sounds more like him, yes.”  
“I have met him once. There were a few men after me trying to kill me and with all the commotion it caused the Aurors were called. Graves was the first to reach me and frightened as I was I shifted and tried to attack him. Kept me frozen mid-air as if I was your damn Niffler until he could question the men hunting me. I thought I was done for but he knocked them out and set me off again. Made it quite clear to me that I had no chance against him and should I attack he would kill me. You shouldn’t worry too much about your man not accepting us.”

Staring at Oscar Newt could not believe his ears. This was a story he had never heard from the werewolf. There had been many about humans of any kind trying to kill him or catch him but he had never talked about a man saving him.  
“Wait, he is not my man. He belongs to nobody least of all me.”  
“Ha! Try telling yourself that Scamander,” answered Oscar.  
Stretching his strong limbs the werewolf got up again. Smiling his mischievous smile he shifted back into his wolf form and trotted off into the forest.

 

Getting back to the shack Newt found Queenie and Tina by the Occamies nest treating the Kneazle to a massage. The feline seemed to enjoy herself immensely judging by the loud purring and drooling.  
“Oh Newt, she is a delight. Could we keep her?” asked Queenie giving him such a hopeful look that Newt wouldn’t even consider saying no.  
Looking at the damage that was still visible he thought that it would be the best solution for everyone involved. The Kneazle would not be content living in his case until he found a better place for her. She now knew about one of the more dangerous beasts within it and considering how frightened she had been it would be for the better.  
“We have already named her!” added Tina looking at him in much the same way, “Kassandra.”  
The Mazoologist had thought that Tina would be hard to convince but it seemed Kassandra had done it all on her own. She had her belly turned towards the women and her eyes were half lidded.

“I think that that is a wonderful idea. She seems to like you both a lot and Oscar gave her a horrible fright.”  
“About that. A werewolf? Do you know how dangerous that is?” asked Tina.  
“Oscar is not dangerous and I stay away during the full moon. I take the Mooncalves out and he knows to stay inside of the case. There is a lot of space here for him to roam and he never attacks anyone here. We have spoken at length about it and he agreed.”  
“He is a wolf even now after the full moon!”  
Tina seemed to think that he did not know the residents of his own case or that he was underestimating the danger some posed. Newt knew better than most what they all could and couldn’t do but he also knew what they would and wouldn’t do. It was what set him apart from other wizards he could judge how a creature would react. Not always of course but he was fast enough to evade danger until he had a chance to defend himself.

“It just shows how much control he has. We do not know how he is able to do it but he can do it. He is actually rather sweet once you get past the rude front he puts up around strangers.”  
He knew that he would not be able to warm them up to the werewolf. All he could do was make sure that they understood that he would not budge on his stand on Oscar and that he would be most cross with them should they reveal his presence. Newt was fairly sure that nobody had found Oscar – the werewolf was good that way – otherwise they would have killed him on sight.  
Understanding that there was no talking to Newt about the matter they all turned their attention to Kassandra who seemed glad to have it all to herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today hasn't been a good day.  
> Car broke down, late shift from yesterday left us a mess, slept only 5 hours, waited 2 hours for the lorry to pick up my car.
> 
> Have at this mess, I'm going to bed. Love you all. 
> 
> Also, once I have a better working internet connection I will add pictures of the beasts in every chapter - this was SuperNova_FallingStar's idea (I love you).


End file.
